Mana Uchiwa Fiction complète
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Résumé : Mana, tel est mon nom, je suis une Uchiwa et la cousine d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Je vivais dans le village de Konoha avant le massacre de ma famille. J'avais 9 ans. Quand les gens de mon village se font massacrer, j'ai été enlevée à mon insu par un homme masqué. 8 ans après les évènements, j'ai 17 ans et vit enfermée dans une chambre au repère de l'Akatsuki.


Hello tout le monde! Alors cette fiction c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite quand j'ai débuté dans la fanfiction! Je la mets juste ici pour une seule et bonne raison. Vous prouvez qu'on peut s'améliorer d'années en années! Je voulais que vous voyez la différence entre ma première fiction (que je trouve moche pour le coup) et les plus récentes que j'ai mise ici! Mauvaise ou bonne lecture si je puis dire! Il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre, la flemme de tout détailler mais la fic est complète.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Ma famille**

Je m'appelle Mana Uchiwa et j'ai neuf ans. Je vis dans le village de Konoha au pays du feu. Ma mère se nommait Sachi Uchiwa et mon père Hikage Uchiwa. J'ai également un frère plus grand que moi, il a seize ans et il se nomme Kami. Il était déjà jonnin et j'espérais qu'il pourra m'apprendre à manier les armes un jour. Mais mon frère n'était jamais là, trop de mission l'occupait.

Mais je n'ai pas que cette famille heureusement. La famille Uchiwa était très grande. Justement, aujourd'hui ma tante devait me garder car mes parents étaient convoqués chez le Hokage.

Mon père me portait beaucoup sur ses épaules et j'adorais ça, nous arrivâmes chez mon oncle et ma tante : Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa. Ils étaient très gentils avec moi, je les aimais beaucoup surtout mes cousins Itachi et Sasuke. Mon père me posa au sol et je courus vers ma tante, elle me prit dans ses bras :

\- Bonjour Mana.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et j'allais embrasser mon oncle :

\- Itachi et Sasuke sont là ?

\- Oui ma chérie, tu peux aller les voir.

\- Ouais !

Je commençais à entrée dans la maison, mais on m'appela :

\- Tu ne nous dis pas au revoir Mana ?

Je courus vers ma mère et lui serra la taille :

\- Au revoir maman, au revoir papa, je vous aime.

\- Nous aussi ma puce.

Ils m'embrassèrent le front et je rentrais dans la maison. Je retirais mes chaussures et alla dans la chambre d'Itachi, je toquais :

\- Entré.

J'ouvris la porte, il me regarda et me sourit :

\- Mana, je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Moi aussi Itachi-kun.

Je m'asseyais vers lui, il tenait un katana à la main, comme mon grand frère. Je l'aimais bien Itachi, il était trop gentil avec moi :

\- Dis Itachi, tu pourras m'apprendre à en faire ?

\- Ton frère ne peut pas le faire ?

\- Kami, il est jamais à la maison, je me sens seule des fois.

\- Je te comprends, mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt il sera sûrement de repos.

Je lui souriais, je me levais et lui baisa la joue :

\- Je vais voir Sasuke.

\- D'accord.

Je sortis de la chambre d'Itachi et alla dans celle de Sasuke, il jouait avec des kunai en bois. J'arrivais derrière lui et lui sauta sur le dos :

\- Aaaah ! Un monstre ; dit-il en rigolant.

Je descendis de son dos :

\- Ce n'est pas marrant, chui pas un monstre.

\- Si, t'es un petit monstre, je suis occupé.

\- T'es pas marrant.

Sasuke n'était pas très gentil avec moi aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais quand il serra plus calme.

Au soir, mes parents n'étaient toujours pas de retour, je m'inquiétais un peu. Itachi arriva vers moi :

\- Mana, tu viens manger ?

\- J'attends papa et maman.

\- Ils vont sûrement rentrer très tard, tu les verras ne t'inquiète pas.

Je partis manger avec les autres, ce soir on mange des ramens. J'adore ça. Je m'installais à table entre mon oncle et ma tante. Mon oncle me posa quelques questions :

\- Alors Mana, ça se passe bien à l'école ?

\- Oui, mais je m'ennuie un peu, Kami n'est jamais là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir, sinon tu as des amis ?

\- Non, je préfère rester avec Sasuke et Itachi.

\- Mais ma puce, tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement avec eux tu le sais ?

\- Si, parce que plus tard et bah je vais me marier avec Itachi.

Il me regarda et se mit à rire :

\- On verra.

Je me mis à rougir, au moins, il le sait.

Le lendemain matin, mes parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus et je m'inquiétais. Mon oncle pense qu'ils ont du partir en mission. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais rester plus longtemps avec Itachi et Sasuke. J'étais sur un ponton au bord de l'eau. Sasuke arriva derrière moi :

\- Dis Mana, tu veux voir ma nouvelle technique ?

\- Oh ! Oui !

Je me levais et il prit ma place, il fit des signes avec ses mains :

\- katon, boule de feu suprême !

Il cracha une immense boule de feu. J'étais admirative devant un tel spectacle. Il s'arrêta :

\- Bravo, c'est super.

\- Et toi, ils ne t'apprennent rien je pari.

\- Si, je connais qu'un truc.

\- Vas-y ! Montre-moi.

Je fis des signes avec mes mains :

\- Multiclonage.

Une comme moi apparut, Sasuke était subjuguer par ça :

\- Mais, c'est un niveau élevé ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Aller, je rentre.

Nous partîmes jusque chez lui.

**Chapitre deux : Le massacre**

Quand nous entrâmes, Itachi était dans une pièce en pleine discussion avec ses parents. Avec Sasuke nous tendîmes l'oreille :

\- …. La disparition de Kami nous inquiète énormément. Déjà que tu es accuser d'avoir tué Shisui en plus tu vas avoir ça sur le dos.

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien père ! La mort de Shisui m'a terriblement affecté.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es notre espion, maintenant tu feras tout ce qu'on te dira.

Un blanc coupa la discussion :

\- Mana, Sasuke, que voulez-vous ?

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et regarda Itachi :

\- Mère, est-ce qu'Itachi peut venir avec nous ?

\- Tu peux partir Itachi mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit.

Il sortit de la pièce et nous partîmes nous promener dans Konoha.

Au soir, Itachi n'était pas venu manger avec nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est peut-être malade ? Sasuke n'était pas là non plus, mais c'était normal. Après manger, je partis me coucher directement. Ma tante arriva vers la porte de la chambre d'Itachi :

\- Itachi, ton repas je te le pose devant la porte. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Mais sa serait bien qu'on partage un repas en famille.

Elle partit :

\- Merci, maman.

Il se leva et enfila sa tenue d'Anbu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'entendis des gens crier. Je me réveillais et sortis de ma chambre. J'arrivais dans le couloir de la maison, c'était étrangement calme. Je descendis dans la chambre de mon oncle et de ma tante. J'ouvris la porte et les vis allonger parterre. J'arrivais vers eux :

\- Ma tante, que se passe-t-il ?

Ils ne bougèrent pas, je sentais quelque chose de poisseux sur mes mains, du sang. Je me mis à criée et à sortir de la maison. La rue était pleine de cadavres, je vis ma grand-mère au loin :

\- Grand-mère !

Je courus vers elle, mais elle était morte, elle aussi. Mais qui avait pus faire ça ? J'entendis du bruit pas loin, je me retournais et vit Itachi. Je courus vers lui et lui serra la taille :

\- Itachi, c'est affreux ! Qui a bien pus faire ça ?

Il savait très bien qui avait tout ça, mais pour l'amour de sa cousine, il ne dirait pas la vérité :

\- Mana, cours le plus loin possible, Sasuke ne vas pas tarder à venir, emmène le avec toi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais traquer l'assassin.

Il me passa un collier autour du cou :

\- Garde-le.

Je me mis à courir le plus loin que je le pouvais mais je ne pus sortir du village. Un homme masquer se mit devant moi :

\- Itachi à bien un trop grand cœur.

Je reculais et sors un kunai :

\- elle est mignonne la petite.

Je composais mes signes, mon clone apparut derrière lui mais il ne se fit pas avoir. Il le détruit et me prit par la gorge :

\- Je te trouve bien hardie, juste assez pour me tenir compagnie.

Il retira son masque et me regarda de ses yeux rouges, des sharingans mais pas les même que les notre ! Je sombrais dans la noirceur la plus totale et perdis connaissance.

**Chapitre trois : Akatsuki**

Je me réveillais plus tard, j'étais allongée dans un lit. Une bougie était allumée, je regardais le plafond, nous étions sous terre. Je me redressais dans le lit et essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le village, ma famille tuée et Itachi toujours là-bas ! Et Sasuke ? Ou était-il en ce moment ?

Je me souviens de l'homme au masque, il portait des sharingans comme nous mais plus évoluer, qui était-il ? Je ne connais aucun Uchiwa à avoir de tels yeux ! Je me levais du lit, il fallait que je sorte de cet endroit !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, j'appuyais sur la poignée et fut étonner qu'elle soit ouverte. Je sortis dans un sombre couloir, seuls des torches l'éclairaient. Je le longeais tout doucement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je passais à coter d'une porte entrouverte, je regardais sans faire de bruit. Il y avait l'homme masqué avec une femme et un homme percé partout sur le visage :

\- Bien, avec ce nouveau membre dans Akatsuki, nous commençons à bien avancer.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi avoir ramenez cette fille ?

\- C'est aussi une Uchiwa mais je la garde comme moyen de pression. Itachi n'est pas au courant qu'elle est ici.

Itachi était vivant ! Mais lui, il veut lui faire du mal. C'était le moment ou jamais de sortir d'ici ! Je passais doucement à coter de la porte et continuais à longer le couloir. J'arrivais dans un grand hall, j'étais peut-être prêt de la sortie. Et je la vis, cette fameuse porte d'entrée, je me mis à courir pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, mais on m'agrippa. Je sentais un bras passer autour de ma taille et une main sur ma bouche. Je vis un serpent vers moi :

\- Hello petite, je crois que tu t'es trompée d'endroit pour jouer à la marelle.

Je sentis sa langue passée sur ma joue :

\- J'aime sentir la peur.

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, qu'allait-il me faire ? Il essuyait mes larmes :

\- Ne pleurs pas maintenant, ça ne fait que commencer.

\- Lâche-là Orochimaru.

L'homme se retourna en m'entraînant avec lui :

\- Je l'ai trouvée, donc je la garde.

Je regardais devant moi et vis Itachi :

\- Itachi-kun!

\- Où? Mana!

Orochimaru me lâcha, je courus vers Itachi. Il me serra contre lui :

\- Ou est Sasuke ?

\- je ne sais pas, c'est l'homme au masque qui…

Un puissant chakra apparut dans la pièce, plus puissant qu'Itachi et l'autre homme. L'homme percé qui était dans la pièce apparut dans le hall, Itachi me mit derrière lui :

\- Itachi, donne-moi la fille.

\- Pourquoi est-elle là ? Nous avions convenu un marcher !

\- Elle n'est pas là par hasard et tu le sais. Donne-moi la fille.

Je sortis de derrière Itachi et me mis à courir vers la sortit, l'homme percé tendit sa main dans ma direction :

\- Ne fait pas ça !

\- Attraction céleste !

Je sentis quelque chose me faire revenir en arrière. L'homme passa sa main autour de ma taille et m'empêchais de bouger. Itachi nous regardait :

\- Pain, s'il arrive quelque chose à Mana, je te jure que…

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien si tu suis les ordres.

Nous disparûmes de la salle.

**Chapitre quatre : Madara Uchiwa**

Nous réapparûmes devant la chambre ou j'étais quand je m'étais réveillée. Pain ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui nous y attendait. L'homme au masque était là :

\- Tu peux nous laisser.

\- Bien.

Pain sortit de la chambre, je devais rester seule avec lui. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction :

\- Viens vers moi Mana.

\- Ne Pas!

\- Quel caractère !

Le seul œil qu'il laissait apparaître se changea en sharingan, je fus plongée dans une illusion. Dans la réalité, j'étais complètement paralysée, j'avais tellement peur, peur de ce que je voyais. Il arriva vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, il s'asseye dans le lit :

\- Je vais te dire qui je suis, je suis Madara Uchiwa ton ancêtre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi un Uchiwa à tuer tout son clan ? Je pense que tu es un peu petite pour comprendre mais tu vas rester avec moi. Tu vas grandir avec l'organisation et quand tu seras plus grande, je t'épouserais.

C'est ça, dans tes rêves ! C'est Itachi que je veux épouser et pas un vieillard à moitié fou ! :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seule. Konan sera là pour t'éduquer comme il le faut.

Il me coucha dans le lit :

\- Maintenant, tu vas dormir !

Il passa sa main sur mes yeux et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, la femme de la salle vint me voir, Konan. J'étais assise dans un coin, les jambes replier contre l'abdomen et la tête sur les genoux. Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte, elle arriva vers moi :

\- Bonjour Mana.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Elle se baissa à mon niveau :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je veux voir ma maman.

Elle parut gêner, puis elle me reposa une question :

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé, mais non, je ne céderais pas :

\- S'il te plaît dit moi au moins quelque chose ?

\- Ne Pas!

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, je la repoussais :

\- Y a que maman qui à droit de me toucher.

\- Mais elle n'est pas là et tu ne la verras plus jamais.

\- Quoi ?

Ma mère, elle est morte mais pourquoi ? Je me mis à pleurer :

\- MAMAN ! ! !

Je me mis à crier, Konan ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle :

\- Chut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Je commençais à me calmée, elle me berça contre elle. Elle ne la remplacera jamais.

**Chapitre cinq : tentative**

Les jours passaient lentement et j'étais encore dans cette chambre. Je ne voyais pratiquement personne depuis que Pain m'avait ramené dans la chambre. On me donnait juste à manger par une trappe. Je pensais à mille façons de pouvoir sortir d'ici mais aucunes de celles que je pensais n'étaient possibles. Je ne cessais de penser à Itachi, pourquoi était-il avec eux ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'un certain marché et avec qui ? Et puis Sasuke ou était-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Je ne le savais pas et tous ça commençaient sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Un autre plateau passa par la trappe, je ne savais pas qui me le glissais mais je n'y touchais pas. Avec ce que j'ai vu ces derniers jours, j'avais peur qu'il y est quelque chose dedans. J'étais toujours assise dans un coin de la chambre, j'attendais encore et encore qu'on vienne et non, toujours personne. Même Konan ne venait plus, dans un sens je la comprenais, j'ai quand même voulus la tuer, mais j'avoue qu'elle me manque un peu. Je me sentais tellement seule mais il fallait que je m'accroche.

Au soir, je décidais de me lever pour aller me laver. J'ouvris la porte de la mini salle de bain, il n'y avait qu'un WC et un lavabo. Je fis couler de l'eau mais froide, l'eau chaude y connaissent pas ici. Je retirais mon t-shirt et le posa parterre. Je penchais ma tête en avant et plongea ma tête sous l'eau. Je lavais mes cheveux avec le pauvre bout de savon qui traînait dans le coin. Puis je les séchais et les brossais. Je sentais un courant d'air passer dans la pièce, sûrement ma chance de sortir d'ici. Je passais mes mains le long du mur et sentis le fameux courant d'air. Je courus dans la chambre et alla vers mon plateau. Je pris tous les couverts qu'il y avait dessus. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, je composais mes mudras :

\- Multiclonage!

Un autre clone de moi-même apparut, je lui donnais une baguette et nous commencions à creuser dans le mur. Comme ce n'était que de la terre, il était très aisé pour nous de faire des trous. Je pris le bol qui était avec le plateau et évacua la terre. Un jour commençais à percer, je vis la lumière du soleil. Dès que le trou fut assez gros, je me glissais en dehors de la pièce et respira l'air du dehors. Mais il ne fallait pas que je perde de temps. Je me mis à courir à travers le bois, pourvus que personne ne me retrouve.

J'arrivais près d'un village quelques heures plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas Konoha. Je passais les portes de la ville, il pleuvait beaucoup. Je volais un drap sur un étalage et m'enveloppa avec. Il fallait absolument que je retourne chez moi. Je traversais le village, je croisais une vieille femme, j'allais vers elle :

\- Excusez-moi ?

Elle se tourna dans ma direction :

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon enfant ?

\- Est-ce que vous seriez ou se situe le village de Konoha ?

\- Je ne peux pas te renseigner ma pauvre petite.

\- Et vous n'avez pas un chef auprès de qui je peux me renseigner ?

Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche :

\- Personne ne l'a jamais vu. Mais c'est un homme cruel, on dit qu'il a des yeux partout.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Douleur.

Je fis un pas en arrière, Pain de l'Akatsuki était aussi le chef de ce village. Il fallait absolument que je parte d'ici ! Je me mis à courir pour aller atteindre la sortis du village.

Pain était en haut de sa tour, Madara était avec lui, Pain regardait le village :

\- Je l'ai trouvée.

\- Bien, alors attrape-là-moi !

Il envoya un autre comme lui.

J'arrivais à la sortis du village, j'y étais presque mais on me bloqua le chemin. Le deuxième Pain essayait de m'attrapée mais pas question de me faire avoir une deuxième fois ! Je fis un clone, pendant qu'il était occupé avec lui, je sortis du village et courus le plus loin possible. Mais il apparut devant moi, Madara :

\- Tu es vraiment une vilaine fille Mana.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Malheureusement, non.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, une sensation bizarre m'oppressait, avec mes yeux je voyais des influx de chakra :

\- Tu t'es enfin élever au premier niveau du Sharingan, mais ce n'est pas assez pour me battre.

Avec une affolante vitesse, il m'attrapa par la gorge et me mis un coup dans la tête et je perdis encore connaissance. Encore une fuite de perdue.

**Chapitre six : comme les autres ou à peu près ?**

Trois ans sont passés depuis ma tentative de fugue. J'ai maintenant douze ans et moins enfermer dans ma chambre. Madara avait estimé qu'il fallait que je suive un entraînement comme les enfants de mon âge et gravir les échelons. Si je faisais ça, il m'autorisait plus de liberté.

En ce moment je suis dans une école à Ame pour suivre mes études et mon entraînement. Personnes ici ne savaient ma vie et part les profs qui me suivaient car ils étaient tous sous les ordres de Pain. Pas d'espérances de fuites, pas moyens d'alerter quelqu'un sans que je ne sois surveillée en permanence. Nous passions les examens pour savoir si nous pouvions accéder au grade de genin. C'était bientôt mon tour, je voyais les autres passer devant moi, soit ils se ramassaient en beauté soit ils réussissaient à la limite du raisonnable. Un peu plus tard, ce fut à mon tour de passer, je descendis l'estrade et arriva à coter de mon prof :

\- Mana, tire un papier.

Je tirais un papier dans une boîte et l'ouvrit :

\- Effectuez une technique Suiton ainsi qu'une technique de multiclonage.

Les élèves murmurèrent, j'étais tombée sur la pire des questions que l'on pouvait me poser un jour d'examen. Moi, la mauvaise élève de la classe, celle qui n'écoute pas va devoir réussir ce coup-là. Je composais mes mudras :

\- Multiclonage!

Un de mes clones apparut, il était comme deux gouttes comme moi. Première épreuve de passer. Je me dirigeais au fond de la classe pour la deuxième épreuve, je mis ma main dans une cage à souris et en sors une. Je la posais sur un tabouret et me recula. Je composais d'autres mudras mais cette fois-ci plus long. Je regardais la souris, des gouttelettes d'eau flottaient dans l'air :

\- Suiton, la prison aqueuse écarlate !

L'eau se compacta autour de la souris comme une sorte de prison, puis l'eau entra dans les poumons de la souris :

\- Rupture !

La souris explosa dans la bulle, l'eau se colora de rouge, puis elle se déchargea. L'eau tomba à terre avec pleins de petits morceaux de l'animal. Les élèves se turent, ils ne disaient plus rien et me regardaient comme un monstre de foire. Mon prof me fit sortir de la salle, il mit ses mains sur mes épaules :

\- Ou as-tu appris ça ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, il n'avait pas à savoir, il ouvrit la porte de la classe et fit signe aux autres d'aller en récréation. Ils sortirent de la salle et mon prof me fit asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir. Puis il alla voir le principal du complexe.

Trente minutes plus tard, je vis Pain passer devant moi dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant moi :

\- Tu as encore fais des tiennes ?

\- Paraît oui.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me les ébouriffa, je retirais ma tête, j'avais horreur qu'on me fasse ça. Puis il entra dans le bureau et referma la porte. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Tend ta main.

Je la tendis, il me mit un bandeau du signe du pays de la pluie :

\- Félicitations, tu as un échelon de plus que les autres. Rentrons.

Je me levais et sortis de là avec lui.

**Chapitre sept : Je t'aime moi non plus**

Nous arrivâmes dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, je retournais dans ma chambre, ce n'était plus la même que la dernière fois. Je jetais le bandeau sur mon lit, je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Pain, comment ça un échelon de plus que mes camarades ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis entrer Madara, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Il referma la porte et arriva vers moi :

\- Toutes mes félicitations Mana, tu es passée au rang de chunin.

Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de ce que tu dis ? Je lui tournais le dos et rangea mes affaires :

\- Tu as le droit à quelque chose tu sais ?

\- Ah ! Oui ? Et quoi donc ? Une mini sortie ? Une vraie douche ? Tous ça ne m'importe plus.

\- Ce que tu veux-toi, profite de ma générosité passagère.

Je me mis à réfléchir, je savais ce que je voulais, mais allait-il l'accepter ? :

\- Je voudrais voir Itachi.

\- Je t'aurais dis oui, mais malheureusement, il est en mission.

\- C'est toujours pareil de toute façon.

Je refermais mon placard, il arriva derrière moi et me retourna :

\- Si tu acceptais ce que moi je veux, ta vie serait tellement plus confortable.

\- L'espoir donne des ailes et fait surtout rêver.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, je détestais quand il me touchait :

\- Décide de prendre autre chose, je te l'accorderais.

\- D'accord, je voudrais de nouveaux vêtements, tous ceux que j'ai son inssortables. Et je voudrais aussi quelques courses.

Je savais que sa l'embêtais, il avait horreur de faire les magasins et encore plus ceux des enfants. Il se mit à réfléchir puis se décida :

\- D'accord, mais Konan t'accompagnera.

Je me mis à sourire, enfin je réussis à le faire céder sur quelque chose. Je décidais de mettre de la pommade sur son ego, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisa la joue :

\- Merci.

Puis je sortis de la chambre pour aller voir Konan.

Le lendemain, nous partîmes toutes les deux faire les magasins. Madara m'avait donné mille ryos pour faire mes achats, c'est radin mais mieux que rien. Konan m'aidait à choisir les plus belles tenues pour moi. Après ça, je décidais d'aller manger un vrai repas, pas les poisons de la cuisine du repère. Non, ce n'était pas Konan qui cuisinait et c'était bien dommage. C'était les membres présents qui cuisinaient chacun leurs tours.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un restaurant non-loin du centre-ville. Bien que Konan porte sa tenue d'Akatsuki et moi le bandeau rayé, personne ne bougeait. Akatsuki n'était pas en terre ennemie ici. Le serveur arriva vers nous :

\- Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

\- Vas-y Mana.

\- Je voudrais des ramens avec des boules de haricots sucrées.

\- Et moi je voudrais la même chose mais avec du saké.

\- Bien.

Il partit, Konan et moi étions très proche malgré ce qui à faillit ce passer il y a trois ans. Le serveur revenu avec nos commande et je commençais à manger :

\- C'est trop bon !

\- Je sais.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à tout engloutir. Konan se servi du saké, mais je ne savais pas quel goût ça avait ? :

\- Je peux goûter ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas encore l'âge.

\- S'il te plaît (fait mon air de chien battu).

\- Bon, d'accord, mais une gorgée.

Elle me versa une larme dans son verre :

\- Bois vite et évite de regarder le fond du verre s'il te plaît.

Je sentis, ça ressemble à de l'eau, le fond du verre ? Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je bus le verre cul sec et le posa sur la table. Pas mauvais :

\- Vais jouer aux pièces.

Je partis à la machine, en espérant gagner bien sur.

Le serveur revenu vers Konan pour lui donner la note :

\- C'est votre fille ?

Elle le regarda :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ma fille.

\- Pourtant vous la regardez comme si c'était la votre.

Elle sourit, elle aurait voulu avoir une fille mais à Akatsuki on ne pouvait se permettre d'en avoir et Konan ne pouvait avoir d'enfant même si c'était son vœu le plus cher avec Pain. Elle paya l'addition, normalement je devais payer ma part mais elle la paya à ma place. Je revenue vers elle avec un pot plein de pièce :

\- Regarde ! J'ai gagné assez d'argent pour payer notre repas !

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux :

\- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà réglé la note.

\- Oh ! Bah merci, fallait pas.

Elle sourit, puis nous sortîmes du restaurant, nous passions devant un dernier magasin, quelque chose attira mon regard :

\- Konan, attends-moi là, je vais chercher quelque chose.

Je rentrais dans le magasin, elle m'attendit cinq minutes, pas plus. Je ressortis avec un petit paquet dans mes mains :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tiens ! C'est pour toi !

Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un bracelet, celui-ci se coupait en deux pour faire deux bracelets, un blanc et un noir. Accrocher à ceux-ci, un cœur qui se détachait en deux parties. Elle les détacha et me passa le noir autour du poignet et le blanc autour du sien :

\- Comme ça, on ne sera jamais très loin toutes les deux.

\- Oui.

Je me mis à sourire et elle me serra dans ses bras.

**Chapitre huit : Proposition dans le dos de Madara**

Nous rentrions dans le repère, Madara nous y attendait :

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- On a mangé en ville, mais tu vois bien qu'elle est là.

\- Oui, Konan, nous avons une réunion avec Pain et ceux de retour de mission maintenant.

\- Très bien j'arrive.

Il disparut de l'entrée, Konan m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre :

\- On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et alla me changer, je mis une de mes nouvelles tenues, elle était trop belle ! Puis je me mis à réfléchir, après notre passage au restaurant, je n'avais pas envi de manger ce qui allait être préparé ce soir. Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Stupeur, la cuisine était super propre, d'habitude, elle était assez sale, je comprenais d'où venait le goût. Je vis une touffe de cheveux bleus dépasser derrière le plan de travail. Puis la personne se releva, c'était Kisame, le binôme d'Itachi, il se tourna vers moi :

\- Tiens la miss, te voilà toute belle, comme la cuisine.

\- Bonjour tonton Kisame.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma joue :

\- Tu es tout seul ? Itachi n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, mission en solo et promit que je ne te mens pas.

\- Je le sais.

Le parterre me REPOSA:

\- C'est toi qui es de corvée cuisine ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux t'aider s'il te plaît ?

\- Ok, au moins je ne serais pas tout seul.

Pourquoi tonton Kisame ? Déjà, il est le binôme d'Itachi, ensuite il m'a aidé les premiers jours où je suis arrivé ici. Orochimaru, qui ne fait plus partit de l'Akatsuki, avait apprit que j'étais une Uchiwa. Il a voulut faire des expériences de tordu sur moi et c'est Kisame qui m'a protégée. De plus, il m'a aidée à faire la paix avec Konan. Et puis, il m'adore.

Il amena quelques ingrédients sur la table, je pris un tabouret et monta dessus. Nous commencions à faire à manger, puis dès que tout fut près, nous les mîmes dans un frigo. Je voulais faire un gâteau, Kisame sortit ce qu'il fallait. Je commençais à faire la pâte, je devais mettre de la farine pour éviter qu'elle ne colle. Mais je me mis à éternuer et tout s'envola sur Kisame. Il prit une poignée et m'en jeta dessus et une bagarre de farine fit rage dans la cuisine. Dommage, une belle cuisine nettoyer par ses soins salit en moins de deux. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, c'était Konan :

\- Kisame, tu n'aurais pas vu….

Elle nous regardait :

\- …. Mana. Dans quel état vous êtes ?

\- Bah, tu ne va pas nous reprocher de trop nous détendre.

\- Non, bien sur que non.

Kisame me prit dans ses bras et m'amena vers Konan. Il me posa au sol. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Aller, on va aller nettoyer tout ça.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce pour aller dans la chambre de Konan et Pain. Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais, elle fit couler un bain. J'allais dedans, elle me nettoya les cheveux :

\- Tu as cuisiné alors ?

\- Oui avec tonton Kisame, c'était trop bien.

\- Je vois ça.

Le temps passa, puis elle me posa une question :

\- Est-ce que Madara te fais encore des demandes ?

\- Tout le temps, j'en ai marre, il m'empêche de voir Itachi.

\- Je m'en doute ma pauvre.

\- Tu sais, il a beau être un Uchiwa, je ne l'aime pas, ma famille me manque tu sais.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été orpheline à ton âge, avec Pain et Yahiko, nous étions livrer à nous même. Un ninja de Konoha nous à prit sous son aile pour nous sortir la tête de l'eau et nous à laisser ensuite. Et voilà ce que nous sommes devenus mais je ne veux pas que tu porte de la haine dans ton cœur, la haine rend fou.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Pain :

\- Konan, ça va être l'heure du repas.

\- Très bien, on arrive.

Je sortis du bain et me sécha, puis après m'être rhabiller, nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger. Il y avait Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame et Zetsu. Nous nous asseyâmes et commençâmes à manger.

C'est Konan et Pain qui me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à ma chambre. Mais ils y entrèrent tous les deux et fermèrent la porte à clef :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Mana, Pain et moi avons quelque chose à te demander.

\- De quoi ?

\- Voilà, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûre.

Elle se baissa à ma hauteur et me prit par les épaules :

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu es très triste, et nous voulions savoir si tu voulais être notre fille de cœur ?

\- C'est quoi une fille de cœur ?

\- C'est une fille non-biologique mais que deux adultes aimeraient comme leur propre fille. Pain et moi voulions tellement avoir un enfant, mais je ne peux en avoir…

Elle se mit à pleurer, Pain la serra contre elle :

\- Quand tu es arrivée ici, le repère n'a jamais été aussi vivant. Konan s'est tout de suite attachée à toi et moi de même plus tard. Comme nous avons déjà été orphelins, Konan et moi voulons que tu ne vives pas la même chose que nous. Nous n'approuvons pas les méthodes de Madara et nous sommes tristes pour toi. Alors Mana, nous te le demandons maintenant, veux-tu de nouveaux parents ? Combler ta peine et rendre heureux ce qui n'ont jamais eu d'enfants ?

Pain et Konan voulaient être mes parents, je comprenais leurs douleurs. Moi aussi je souffre de cette absence :

\- Je peux vous appeler papa et maman à partir de quand ?

Konan se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras :

\- Quand tu veux, je suis tellement heureuse.

Pain nous serra dans ses bras :

\- Ce sera notre secret à tous les trois.

**Chapitre neuf : désertion du repère**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans les bras de Konan, Pain était déjà partit. Je me levais du lit et alla me laver puis je m'habillais. Konan se réveilla peu à près, puis nous partîmes déjeuner. En entrant dans la salle, je vis la personne que je voulais voir depuis longtemps, Itachi :

\- Itachi-kun!

Il se retourna, je courus vers lui, il me prit dans ses bras et je lui baisais la joue. Il me serra contre lui :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi Mana.

Puis il regarda Konan :

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas là si elle est dehors ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça Itachi, elle a droit à la liberté dans le repère. De plus elle a eu son examen.

\- Ah ! C'est bien ça, faudra qu'elle en fasse pour devenir chunin.

\- Non, justement elle est chunin, elle connaît tellement de technique différente qu'ils l'ont montée d'un cran.

\- C'est bien Mana.

Je souriais, s'il était heureux alors je l'étais aussi.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre quand il fit son apparition :

\- Konan, préviens tout le monde, nous devons quitter le repère. Une équipe de Konoha nous a repérer.

\- Bien.

Elle disparut du couloir, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre sans attendre Madara. Je sortis le plus grand sac que j'avais et y mit toutes mes affaires. Je serrais mon bandeau autour de ma tête, puis je sortis de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. J'eus une petite idée, j'arrivais devant la salle des armes, je m'armais de shuriken et de kunai. Je les mis là où on ne pouvait les voir. Puis, je me mis à chercher Konan. Elle était dans le hall d'entrée :

\- Viens ma puce, il faut se dépêcher.

Je lui pris la main et nous sortîmes du repère, les autres étaient déjà partit en reconnaissance. Nous commençâmes à tracer tout droit mais un kunai passa sous notre nez. Nous dûmes nous arrêter, un homme de Konoha se présenta devant nous :

\- Rendez-vous ou sinon je devrais vous exécuter.

\- Exécuter une enfant, vous n'avez pas de pitié !

Elle envoya des shurikens de papier, puis elle me dit de partir le plus vite possible, elle me rejoindra plus tard. Je courus le plus vite possible, mais deux hommes se mirent devant moi, je reconnus l'un d'entre eux, Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur :

\- Petite, c'est fini, rends-toi.

\- Là, vous m'en demander de trop.

Je sortis mes armes et les jetais sur eux, mais comme je l'avais prévu, il les avait arrêtés. Il souleva son bandeau et je vis son sharingan, il voulait jouer à ça, on sera deux :

\- Sharingan.

Les miens apparurent, il me regarde :

\- Je sais qui tu es, tu es Mana Uchiwa, tu avais disparu du village la nuit du massacre. Serais-tu de mèche avec Itachi ?

\- Itachi n'a rien fait, il traquait l'assassin.

\- Itachi à tuer tout son clan, pour ne pas te blesser, il ne t'a rien dit.

\- Je ne vous crois pas !

Je composais mes mudras avant lui :

\- Suiton, la prison aqueuse écarlate !

Kakashi s'écarta mais l'autre fut lent à la réaction. L'eau entoura son coéquipier et fut emprisonner dans ma bulle d'eau. Kakashi voulut m'attaquer :

\- Multiclonage.

Plusieurs clones de moi apparurent. Ils s'attaquèrent à lui, son coéquipier commença à se noyer. Mais il s'était déjà débarrasser de mes clones, il fallait agir vite :

\- Rupture !

L'eau que l'homme avait avalée le fit exploser, Kakashi se retourna et vit la bulle se tintée de rouge puis se décharger :

-« quelle technique effroyable ! Comment une fillette peut maîtriser un tel niveau ? »

Mais cette technique avait un prix, une grande quantité de mon chakra s'usait dedans. Il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse de lui :

\- Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plaît.

\- Non, tu vas venir avec moi.

Je composais mes mudras, il avait beau être un ninja copieur, il ne pouvait maîtriser tout les éléments :

\- Toit, baumes La Grande!

Une multitude de boules de feux se dirigèrent vers lui mais il les évita. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de chakra, je recomposais derrière mes derniers mudras :

\- Genjutsu, miroir spirituel du démon.

Mon illusion alla s'encrer dans son esprit, je m'approchais de lui et sors un kunai. Je levais mon bras gauche et le blessa à l'épaule opposée mais je sentis une terrible douleur. Je regardais devant moi, je me voyais mettre un coup dans un miroir mais dans mon propre reflet. Il m'avait piégée. Je tombais au sol, l'illusion se dissipa, enfin je crois :

\- Magen - Kyō Tenchiten, une technique parfaite pour retourner une illusion contre son utilisateur.

Je me sentais humiliée, cette technique était connue que de moi seule et de Kami. Comment à t- il réussit à la contrée ? Il s'approcha de moi, je pris mon kunai et lui mit un coup dans le ventre. C'est là que je sus que l'illusion était toujours active. Je m'effondrais encore au sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je compressais ma blessure, du sang sortit de ma bouche :

\- Tu as été très imprudente.

\- Au moins, j'aurais eu la fierté de t'avoir eu au combat.

Mes sharingans se désactivèrent, mes réserves étaient complètements épuisées. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi, je lui murmurais :

\- Mon papa, il va te botter les fesses.

\- Ton père est mort ainsi que ta mère et ton frère.

\- Je sais.

**Chapitre dix : une vérité blessante**

\- Répulsion céleste !

Il fut propulser au loin mais se rattrapa, Pain était là, il arriva vers moi :

\- On va te soigner ne t'inquiète pas.

Konan arriva à son tour, elle me prit dans ses bras et nous disparûmes pendant que Pain s'occupa de Kakashi. Nous arrivâmes dans un nouveau repère, Itachi arriva vers nous :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut la soigner.

\- Je vais faire venir un ninja médical.

Konan m'emmena dans une chambre et me coucha sur un lit :

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

\- Mais non, on va te soigner et après tu iras mieux.

\- Je l'espère….

Je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais plus tard, Itachi était pencher au-dessus de moi, il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Est-ce que sa va mieux Mana ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Je suis rassuré.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Itachi.

Il s'asseye à coter de moi :

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

\- Je suis tombée sur Kakashi Hatake.

\- Que t'à t-il dit ?

\- Il m'a dit que c'est toi qui as tué tout notre clan. Je voudrais des explications.

Il se tut, alors serait-ce la vérité ? Il soupira et décida de me parler :

\- C'est la vérité, mais la vérité elle-même est bien plus compliquée que ça. Cela remonte il y a une centaine d'années en arrière, le clan Uchiwa fut créer par Madara et son jeune frère. Ils s'élevèrent tous les deux au kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan, mais ce pouvoir avait des limites. Madara commença à devenir aveugle et arracha les yeux de son frère. Un nouveau sharingan plus élevé prit la place. Son frère mourut. Mais les Uchiwa étaient en guerre avec les Senju, Madara était en perpétuelle guerre avec Hashirama Senju. Mais la guerre lassait tout le monde, les Senju décidèrent de signé une trêve avec les Uchiwa. Mais Madara ne voulait s'asseoir sur une guerre comme ça du jour au lendemain. Son clan se désintéressa de lui et il partit. Mais il fit un dernier combat contre Hashirama et en mourut soit disant. Mais il est revenu et a fonder l'Akatsuki. Dans notre clan, mon père et d'autres partisans comme tes parents voulurent porter le flambeau Madara. Je faisais partis des Anbu et je reçus une mission du Hokage : tuer tout mon clan pour éviter un soulèvement de leur part. J'ai du accepter cette mission mais j'ai demandé de l'aide à Madara. En échange, il ne devait pas attaquer le village ni vous toucher toi et Sasuke et j'ai accepté de faire partit de l'Akatsuki pour ça.

Alors, c'était une mission délivrée par le Hokage, mais j'ai de la peine quand même :

\- Je t'aimais tu sais.

\- Je le sais, mais j'ai pris le risque de compromettre ton amour en te disant la vérité.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre.

Chapitre onze : Une nouvelle amitié

Je pus sortir de mon lit que trois jours plus tard, j'étais enfin remise sur pied et de nouveau prête à travailler. Mais je ne restais pas longtemps dans le repère, tous les membres étaient envoyer en mission à l'exception de Pain et de Konan.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans leur repère à Ame, sûre et protégé. Nous étions tout en haut d'une tour. J'avais ma propre chambre, enfin, il fallait refaire quelques travaux dedans, style la peinture et les meubles mais sa ne me dérangeais pas. Pendant les travaux, je dormirais dans la même chambre qu'eux.

Pain accepta que je sorte dans le village mais comme je me doutais, je serrais surveillée de loin. Je sortis le lendemain à dix heures, il pleuvait comme toujours. Je me promenais dans les rues, il n'y avait vraiment rien de spécial. Je commençais à pénétrer dans les quartiers les plus à risques, normalement si je n'étais pas un ninja je ne devrais pas y aller.

Comme il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant, j'étais prête à rebrousser chemin pour rentré mais quelque chose me fit changer d'avis. J'entendis une fille criée, je me mis à courir vers là où elle pouvait être. Je tournais dans un cul de sac, la fille était parterre, elle se protégeait le visage avec ses mains. Il y avait quatre adultes, l'un d'eux la prit par le poignet :

\- Personne ne viendra te chercher ici alors soit gentille, enlève-moi ces vêtements et laisse-toi baiser comme une chienne …

Je sortis un kunai et le lui jeta dans le dos, l'homme lâcha la fille et s'effondra au sol. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers moi :

\- Sale garce ! Tu vas payer ça !

Le premier courut vers moi, je le pris par le poignet et lui cassa le bras. Je m'éloignais et composa mes mudras :

\- Multiclonage!

Deux de mes clones apparurent, ils s'occupèrent des deux autres hommes. Je m'approchais vers celui à qui j'avais cassé le bras. Je le pris par les cheveux et lui leva la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous alliez lui faire ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Lui faire ce qu'on aurait du te faire sale chienne.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Rien à foutre !

Mes sharingans se dévoilèrent, je pus voir la peur dans ses yeux :

\- Un démon !

Je me mis à sourire, je fis une technique de genjutsu sur lui, puis il s'effondra. J'arrivais vers la fille et lui tendis ma main :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle me prit la main et me serra la taille, elle se mit à pleurer, je lui caressais les cheveux :

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

\- Je n'ai pas de chez moi, je vis seule dans la rue.

\- Alors montre-moi où tu es.

Nous parcourions les rues d'Ame, puis nous arrivâmes dans un bâtiment abandonné, nous descendîmes dans le sous-sol et je pus voir son habitation. Il n'y avait qu'un matelas et une frêle couverture. Il y avait aussi un bol et une paire de baguette :

\- Alors, c'est là que tu vis ?

\- Oui, mes parents sont morts de maladie et je me retrouve toute seule. Mais c'est la première fois que je me fais agresser comme ça, heureusement que tu étais là.

Je lui souris, mais ça me faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça :

\- Moi non plus je n'ai plus de parents mais là où je vis, je ne peux pas t'y amener et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais voulu avoir une amie avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu veux, on peut se voir quand tu es libre, tu sais ou j'habite et tu seras la bienvenue.

\- J'essayerais de passer ce soir, mais si tu ne me vois pas ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, alors, à ce soir.

Je sortis du bâtiment et retourna chez Pain et Konan. C'était l'heure du repas, je m'installais à table :

\- Tu t'es bien amuser Mana ?

\- Bah, oui, un truc dans le genre. Merci de m'avoir laissé sortir.

\- De rien.

Puis, ils s'installèrent pour manger. J'espère pouvoir ressortir ce soir sans qu'ils le voient.

**Chapitre douze : Le retour de Madara**

La journée passa plus vite que je ne le pensais, je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre, Konan m'avait apporté de la peinture, elle m'a dit que je pouvais faire la déco qui me plaisais. J'y ai passé toute l'après-midi, je n'ai pas encore fini mais j'ai déjà fait le plus gros. Elle vint me voir en fin d'après-midi :

\- En rouge et blanc, tu vas laisser ça comme ça ?

\- Non, je vais faire des pochoirs après et je vais appliquer ça sur les murs.

\- Super. Bon, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui et aller te laver.

\- Ok, j'y vais.

Je sortis de la chambre, je courus directement sous la douche. Ensuite, je m'habillais et alla manger. Après manger, ils m'accompagnèrent me coucher, j'avais un lit qui était mieux que dans le repère. Je me couchais :

\- A demain ma puce, fait de beaux rêves.

\- Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa.

Ils me baisèrent le front et sortir de la chambre. Même s'ils ne dormaient pas, il fallait que j'agisse maintenant. Je me levais du lit et m'habillais discrètement, je fis un clone de moi-même et il s'installa à ma place dans le lit. Je sortis un sac de sous mon lit. La fenêtre était déjà entrouverte, je passais par-là et activa mon chakra au niveau de mes pieds. Je descendis la tour aisément en courant. J'arrivais en bas, la nuit était déjà tombée et il pleuvait toujours. Je courus dans les rues et arriva au bâtiment de mon amie. J'arrivais dans le sous-sol, une bougie était allumée, elle était encore réveillée :

\- Tu es revenus.

\- Désolée du retard, mais je ne peux pas sortir comme je veux enfin surtout la nuit.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu es dans un orphelinat ?

\- C'est tout comme. Mais il y a deux personnes très gentilles qui s'occupent de moi.

\- Votre chance de l'ECA.

\- Mais quand je le pourrais, je m'occuperais de toi.

Elle sourit et moi de-même, je suis tellement heureuse. Je sortis ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac. Elle le prit et ouvrit :

\- Tu es folle, c'est de trop, je ne sais comment te remercier…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es mon amie et les cadeaux sa ne comptent pas.

Dans l'après-midi avant de faire ma peinture, je suis ressortie en ville. Avec mes économies, je lui ai acheté à manger et une tunique. Elle me serra contre elle, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit contente. Mais elle se redressa brusquement :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je sens un puissant chakra dans le bâtiment.

\- Puissant comment ?

\- Terriblement puissant, il n'y en a pas qu'un !

Je la poussais au fond de la pièce et sors deux kunai, normalement je ne devrais pas avoir d'armes sur moi. Je n'entendais aucuns bruits :

\- Est-ce que tu les perçois encore ?

\- Non, ils ont disparut d'un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas bon.

Je regardais toujours devant moi, mais rien ne se passait, soudain, mon amie se mit à crier, je me retournais et lança mon kunai. Il passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'homme, pas n'importe quel homme. C'était Pain et il la tenait par la gorge :

\- Mana, est-ce que cette fille t'a fait du mal ?

Du mal ? Mais pourquoi m'aurait-elle fait du mal ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il la tue ! On me mit deux mains sur les épaules, je me retournais et vit Konan :

\- Maman, cette fille ne m'a rien fait, c'est mon amie.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Mais oui si je te le dis !

Je me tournais vers Pain, son air était assez grave :

\- Je t'en pris, ne lui fait pas de mal. C'est la seule amie que j'ai ici. Elle est comme moi, c'est une orpheline.

Il la lâcha, elle courut vers moi, je la serrais contre moi :

\- Tu aurais pus nous le dire Mana.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dessus.

\- Je me demande ce qu'une Uzumaki fait ici.

Elle regarda Pain, il lui faisait peur, comment savait-il qu'elle était de cette famille ? :

\- Uzumaki?

\- Les Uzumaki sont reconnaissables à leurs cheveux rouges et certains à leurs yeux de la même couleur.

\- Elle vit ici, ses parents sont morts. Y a des hommes qui ont voulut lui faire des choses, je l'ai aidée.

Konan sourit, je n'étais pas mécontente de cette réaction. Soudain, ils levèrent le regard :

\- Mana, il faut qu'on parte, tu pourras revoir ton amie quand tu le souhaiteras mais il faut partir.

\- Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Je lâchais mon amie, elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait, elle me murmura quelque chose à mon oreille :

\- Je m'appelle Moka, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Nous disparûmes du sous-sol. Nous revînmes dans notre tour, Madara était assit sur un fauteuil, je me cachais derrière Konan :

\- Vous êtes partit en ballade ?

\- Nous ne vous attendons pas de si tôt.

\- La mission à été plus rapide que prévue, le démon à cinq queues à été capturé, il faut le sceller dès maintenant.

\- Bien.

\- Mana va repartir avec moi au repère le temps que vous le scelliez dans la statue.

Konan se tourna vers moi :

\- Vas préparer tes affaires.

Je partis dans la chambre et fit mon sac. Ensuite je repartis avec Madara.

**Chapitre treize : mignon compagnon**

Cinq années passèrent, j'ai maintenant dix-sept ans. Je suis toujours en contact avec Moka mais elle n'est toujours pas au courant et Madara non-plus. Il a accepté que j'aille à Ame trois fois dans la semaine pas plus et surveiller. Pourquoi a t-il accepter ça ? Parce que j'ai passé des épreuves pour devenir jonnin et je les aie réussit. Mais il était toujours après moi.

Je n'ai pas revu Itachi depuis déjà un certain moment.

En ce moment je suis à Ame, j'étais partie voir Moka. Elle n'était plus dans les ruines de son bâtiment, maintenant elle habite dans un foyer d'accueil. J'arrivais devant et je l'attendais. Je sortis une cigarette de ma poche et l'alluma, personne ne savait que je fumais. J'ai beaucoup changé en quatre ans, je suis tatouer et percée et je me suis couper les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas fait là ? Madara était furieux, il ne voulait absolument pas que je touche à mes cheveux, mais ce qui fait partit de mon corps, c'est moi qui le décide. Quant à mes tatouages, Pain et Konan s'en foutaient royalement, j'étais toujours leur petite fille adorée.

Moka arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec un petit chiot dans les mains, elle avait l'air affolée :

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

\- C'est le bébé chiot, il est malade.

Je le pris dans mes mains et l'enveloppa dedans. Du chakra vert en sortit, je sentais la boule de poil bouger dans mes mains puis j'arrêtais. Il aboya doucement, il devait appeler sa mère :

\- Oh ! Merci Mana ! Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de bébé et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

Je regardais celui que j'avais dans les mains, il était tout blanc et déjà avec plein de poils comme un chat angora :

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'en prendre un.

\- C'est vrai ? Alors, viens, je vais te les montrer…

\- Pas la peine Moka, c'est celui-là que je veux et puis on commence déjà à s'entendre.

Le chiot se blottissait dans mes mains :

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Je regardais le sexe de l'animal, pas la peine de lui donner un nom si je me trompe de bord. C'était un mâle :

\- Je vais l'appeler Amemaru, comme le village ou il est né.

\- C'est joli, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour Soka, elle m'a bien aidée tu sais.

Soka, c'est la chienne qui à mit au monde ce petit bout. Je l'ai trouvée il y a quatre ans. C'était une chienne battue par ses propriétaires. Je suis sortie une nuit, elle était attacher dehors sous la pluie. Elle n'avait rien à manger. Je l'ai détaché et je suis partie avec, je l'ai confiée à Moka et depuis ce jour entre elle et la chienne tout se passe pour le mieux.

Nous partîmes nous promener au centre-ville, je voulais un autre tatouage mais ce coup-ci au niveau du visage. Je savais que Madara allait être fou furieux. Nous entrâmes chez ma tatoueuse habituelle, elle vint me faire la bise ainsi qu'à Moka :

\- Mana ma chérie, tu es toujours aussi ravissante. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je voudrais un nouveau tatouage, au visage ce coup-ci.

\- Pas un gros j'espère, je ne voudrais pas que ta belle peau soit abîmée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je voudrais des flammes noires sur le côté droit. Comme je sais que tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine, je peux te faire confiance.

\- Bien sûre ma chérie, installe-toi.

Je m'allongeais sur la table, je donnais mon chiot à Moka. Ma tatoueuse arriva avec son matériel et désinfecta tout même mon visage. Puis elle dessina le model et me donna un miroir :

\- Sa te conviendrais comme ça ?

\- Parfait, je te laisse faire.

Elle mit en marche sa machine et commença à appliquer la première couche.

Tout ça à mit quatre heures pour ce faire, après ça, je ressortis à l'extérieur avec un pansement sur presque la moitié de mon visage. Il fallait que je rentre mais heureusement que Madara est en mission avec Deidara. Quelle gourde j'ai oublié de vous raconté ça ? Madara s'est coupé les cheveux et s'est faufiler au sein de l'Akatsuki en se faisant nommer Tobi. Il a prit l'allure dans mec complètement débile mais si les autres savaient qui il est réellement.

Je quittais Moka devant son foyer et partis avec Amemaru. Avant d'arriver au repère, je le cachais dans mes habits et entra au repère. Je filais directement dans ma chambre, j'ouvris le tiroir le plus bas et le bourra de vieux vêtement en laine. Je posai mon chiot dedans et il s'endormit.

**Chapitre quatorze : Secrets inavoués**

Au soir, je sortis de ma chambre pour aller manger. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup au repère, il y avait Hidan, Kakuzu et Pain. J'arrivais dans la salle à manger, ils étaient déjà là :

\- Ah ! Mana, tu t'es bien amuser aujourd'hui ? ; me dit Hidan.

\- Oui, ça peut aller.

Je m'asseyais à table, Pain me regarda :

\- Encore un tatouage ?

\- Oui, c'est pour emmerder les fantômes.

Quand je parlais des fantômes, Pain savait de quoi je parlais. Je parlais de Madara, comme normalement il devrait avoir plus de cent ans…. Enfin, bref, tout le monde s'en foutait de ce que je faisais de ma vie.

À la fin du repas, Pain arriva vers moi :

\- Mana, viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

\- Je arrive papa.

Je me levais et le suivi, nous arrivâmes dans le hall du repère et nous disparûmes. Nous atterrissions dans un autre endroit sous terre :

\- Mana.

Je me retournais et vis Konan, je m'approchais d'elle et lui fit la bise :

\- Bonjour maman. Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir là ?

\- Pour me voir Mana.

Je levais la tête et vit un homme dans une espèce de machine, qui était-il ? Il avait des reningans comme ceux de Pain :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il se mit à rire :

\- Je suis Nagato ou autrement dit, je suis Pain.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Pain est juste là.

\- Celui que tu vois est Yahiko, il était notre ami avec Konan. Malheureusement, il est mort à la guerre. Avec mes reningans, je l'ai rendu vivant mais il n'a plus d'âme, c'est moi qui le contrôle. Tu comprends, comment pourrais-je travailler avec mon corps bloquer là dedans ?

\- Je comprends un peu mieux mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ?

\- Tu étais trop jeune et Madara ne te laissais pas autant de liberté que maintenant. Pour nous c'était le moment. Mais j'avais surtout peur de te choquée par mon état.

\- Même si tu es dans une machine et dans un autre corps, je t'aimerais toujours papa.

Il sourit, je m'en foutais de tout ça.

Chapitre quinze : Sentiments refoulés et cauchemar en série

Nous revînmes assez tard, j'étais fatiguée, Pain me ramena jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne le fis pas rentrer à cause du chiot, je lui fis une bise sur le pas de la porte et la referma.

En pleine nuit, je me levais et alla dans la salle de bain, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Sûrement à cause de la cuisine de la veille. Je fis couler l'eau et m'arrosa le visage. En relevant la tête, je vis Madara derrière moi, je me retournais mais il prit les poignets :

\- Lâchez-moi !

Il ne parlait pas, il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa. Je ne pouvais pas me desserrer de son étreinte. Il se retira et activa ses sharingans et je fus prise dans l'engrenage, je me sentais bien, même trop bien. Il m'embrassa encore et je me laissais faire, il me porta jusqu'au lit et il commença à se déshabiller. Il garda son pantalon et revient sur moi m'embrasser. Il commença à enlever mon haut, mais dans ma tête, il fallait que je réagisse ! Ok, il est beau, fort et hyper intelligent mais il a détruit ma vie ! Je me redressais et lui mit un coup bien placer. Il se plia en deux et hurla de douleur, aussi fort soit-il aucun mec ne résiste à ça.

Je me levais du lit et courus vers la porte :

\- Tu peux toujours courir Mana, mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

Il se mit à rire comme un dément, je sortis de la chambre et courus dans les couloirs sans fin. Je tapais à la porte de la chambre de Konan et de Pain :

\- Maman ! Papa ! Ouvrez-moi vite !

Pas de réponse, leur porte s'ouvrit seule, je rentrais dans la chambre. C'était calme, j'arrivais vers leur lit, je mis ma main pour les secouer mais autre chose était là à leurs places. Il était encore là, il m'attrapa par le poignet. Je lui mordis la main et sortis de la chambre en courant.

J'arrivais dans le hall du repère, je vis Itachi de dos :

\- Itachi-kun ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît !

Mais il ne bougeait pas, j'arrivais vers lui et lui tira la manche, mais son corps se balançait. Je me mis devant lui et me mis à crier, il était pendu au bout d'une corde. Je reculais et tomba parterre, un amas de cadavres étaient sous moi. Ils étaient tous là, Konan, Pain et tous les autres. J'étais couverte de leur sang, je l'entendis rire dans l'ombre :

\- Je t'avais dis que tu ne sortirais jamais d'ici.

\- Espèce de malade !

Je n'arrivais pas à me relever, les mains des cadavres me retenaient. Il arriva vers moi et se pencha à ma hauteur :

\- Le sang te va comme un gant mon ange.

Je me mis à crier, hurler même. Je sentais qu'on me secouait, une forte lumière me réveilla. Je vis Konan me serrer dans ses bras, je tremblais et je suais beaucoup :

\- Mana, calme-toi, je suis là.

\- Y a du sang de partout !

Pain entra dans la chambre, il arriva vers nous :

\- C'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état là.

\- Oui, mais elle a de la fièvre et impossible de la calmer.

Pain se mit en face de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, mes sharingans étaient activés :

\- Madara ...

\- Tu crois que c'est lui qui lui à fait voir des horreurs ?

\- Généralement, même quand un Uchiwa fait un cauchemar comme ça, le sharingan ne se déclenche pas car il fait la différence du vrai et du faux.

\- Oui, c'est logique.

Il mit ses deux mains sur mon visage et me regarda dans les yeux, il plongea dans mon esprit. Madara m'avait sûrement piégée, Pain me vit dans l'ombre du hall, j'étais couverte de sang, de son sang aussi :

\- Mana, ma chérie, je suis là.

\- Il va tous vous tuez !

Je tremblais de tout mon corps, je me sentais si sale. Pain me prit dans ses bras, Madara arriva derrière lui :

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je la libère de ton piège infâme. Elle ne mérite pas ce que tu fais.

\- Mais elle est à moi, je l'aime.

\- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu t'occuperais déjà un peu plus d'elle.

Nous disparûmes de la salle, je pus enfin reprendre mes esprits mais ce que j'ai vu allais me faire peur pendant un long moment. Konan voulut que je reste au lit, elle disait que je pouvais faire une grâce matinée si je le souhaitais mais non. Pas question de me rendormir pour le moment. Mon chiot essayait de monté sur le lit, je ne voulais que personne ne le voie mais vu les circonstances, c'est un peu tard.

Pain le prit dans ses mains et me le donna, je le serrais contre moi, ce chien me faisait un bien fou. Je me levais de mon lit, mais mes jambes tremblaient encore, Pain me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la salle de repos. Je m'asseyais et il partit en cuisine, Konan s'asseye à coter de moi :

\- Comment tu l'as appelé ?

\- Amemaru, tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas et puis sa ce voit qu'il t'aime bien.

Je souriais, Pain revenu de la cuisine avec du thé et des gâteaux :

\- Mange, en ce qui concerne cette nuit, je vais m'en charger.

\- Il te tuera comme il me l'a montré.

\- Il ne fera rien, il à trop besoin de nous et puis s'il t'aime vraiment comme il le dit, il ne fera rien ici.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Je l'espérais de tout cœur, mais maintenant, j'ai peur pour eux.

Je sortis dans la journée pour voir Moka. Je décidais de tout lui dire, elle gardera le secret, j'en suis sûre. Nous allâmes au bord d'une rivière, aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui était bien rare. Nous nous asseyâmes sur un ponton et je lui racontais tout. Qui j'étais vraiment, comment j'ai atterris dans l'Akatsuki et puis Madara. Elle m'écoutait attentivement :

\- La vie n'est pas facile pour toi alors ?

\- Non, mais heureusement que Pain, Konan et Itachi sont là.

\- Oui je m'en doute.

Elle tritura ses mains, elle me semblait très stressée, serait-ce à cause de moi ? :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moka ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais il y a quelque chose que je veuille te dire, mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de ta réaction.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit de choses qui puissent me mettre en colère, alors je t'écoute.

Je la vis hésiter un long moment, j'activais mon sharingan et fouilla secrètement son esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, mais si je ne le fais pas, elle ne me dira rien. Ce que j'y vis ne me choquait plus…. :

\- Mana, je ...

Je passais ma main derrière sa tête et la rapprocha de moi :

\- Quoi ? Tu n'oses pas me dire que tu m'aime ?

\- Le fait d'être une fille différente me fait peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la réaction des gens, ils n'aiment pas ce qui est différents d'eux. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes, je sais que toi tu les aime mais….

\- Le fait est que j'aime les hommes ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas l'inverse.

Elle passa sa main sur mon visage puis se jeta à l'eau, elle m'embrassa. Je n'y vis pas une foutu différence entre embrasser une femme ou un homme :

\- Moka, je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'au bout.

\- Moi aussi Mana.

Je l'embrassais à mon tour, comme je suis heureuse d'être entourer de gens que j'aime.

**Chapitre seize : Autorisations envolées**

Je rentrais au soir, j'étais triste de quittée Moka, mais il le fallait. Je passais la porte du repère, il y avait du monde dans le hall. Je me cachais dans l'ombre, il y avait Deidara et Mada…. Euh Tobi. Il était rentré de mission, il ne fallait pas qu'il me voie ici. Ils commencèrent à tracer leur route, je pouvais enfin sortir. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, au dernier couloir je regardais s'il n'était pas là. Manque de bol pour moi, il était devant ma chambre, il toqua à ma porte :

\- Mana, ouvre-moi.

Tu peux continuer, (messagerie de téléphone), je ne suis pas là pour le moment ne laissez pas de message je ne répondrais pas. Vu que personne ne répond, il ouvrit ma porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait là ? Amemaru sortit en courant et lui sursauta :

\- J'avais dis pas d'animaux ! Reviens sale peste !

Amemaru tourna dans le couloir ou j'étais, je le pris dans mes mains et me mis à courir. Je rentrais dans la salle de repos, il y avait Deidara et Kisame :

\- Ça va Mana ?

\- Oui mais chut, je joue à cache-cache avec Tobi, s'il vient, je ne suis pas là.

\- Pas de souci ma grande.

Je me cachais sous la table, Kisame me fit signe de m'asseoir entre ses pieds et il me cacha avec sa cape. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, il entra et commença à me chercher :

\- Tu cherche quelque chose Tobi ?

\- Oui, mais faut trouver.

\- Pas la peine de chercher ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La petite nous a dit que tu jouais à cache-cache avec elle. Comme on était là, elle s'est carapatée ailleurs.

\- Et bien, merci mes senpaï.

Il sortit de la salle :

\- Quel idiot ce Tobi, tu peux sortir Mana.

Je sortis de dessous la table, heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas trouvée :

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir caché.

\- De rien, aller, sort avant qu'il ne te trouve.

Je sortis de la salle et courus dans les couloirs pour atteindre ma chambre. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir s'il n'y était pas. Mais je tapais dans quelque chose, je tombais en arrière et leva la tête, trop tard. Il me prit par le poignet et me releva. Il me tira contre lui :

\- Je savais bien que Kisame et Deidara te cachent, mais le jeu est terminé.

\- Lâche-moi, espèce de fêlé !

Il leva la main et me gifla, le bruit de la claque résonnait dans les couloirs déserts. Je restais abasourdie par son geste, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi. Ma joue me brûlait, des lames de rage coulaient sur mon visage. Il me tira par le bras et me tira dans le couloir. Konan arriva dans le couloir :

\- Mana!

Madara ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, elle courut dans notre direction, mais il referma la porte au nez de Konan :

\- Non ! Ne lui fait pas de mal !

Elle tapa contre la porte, quelque chose lui grattait la jambe, elle regarda, c'était Amemaru. Je l'avais lâché avant qu'il ne me fasse rentrer, il aurait été capable de lui faire du mal. Elle le prit dans ses mains.

Madara me tira vers le fond de la pièce et me jeta au sol, il était très énervé. Il prit un sac et ouvrit mon armoire, il mit toutes mes affaires dedans et en fit de même pour la salle de bain :

\- Tout ce qui t'as été accordé te sera retiré.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Il posa le sac et arriva vers moi :

\- Vraiment ? C'est moi qui décide ici, si tu avais fais ce que je t'ai demandé depuis longtemps, tu n'aurais pas tout ça.

\- Complètement fêlé ! Taré !

Il me prit par la gorge et me leva du sol, je commençais à suffoquée :

\- Vas-y ! Tue-moi, ça me fera des vacances…

Il me plaqua dans le lit, il retira son masque :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Utilisé ton sharingan pour me rendre plus docile ? Même pas capable de se défendre tout seul !

\- Tu crois ça ?

Il me lâcha, je pus de nouveau respirer, il retira son manteau et le déchira, qu'allait-il faire ? Il me tira vers le haut du lit et m'attacha les poignets, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il me bâillonna, j'avais peur :

\- Ta punition ne fait que commencer. Tu dis que je ne sais qu'utiliser mes sharingans ? Je vais te prouver qu'il y a d'autres tortures bien réelles dans ce monde.

Il s'asseye à coter de moi, il passa sa main sur mon visage et la descendit le long de mon corps. Je tremblais comme une feuille, il passa sa main sur mon ventre puis il prit mon bras et passa son visage dessus :

\- Tu as une peau si douce et si je la croquais ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, je sentis ses dents presser ma chair et s'y enfoncés. Je me mis à crier de douleur, il se retira :

\- Je continus ?

Je mis un coup de pied, mais il l'esquiva. Du sang coulait le long de mon avant bras. Il descendit un peu plus bas et recommença son manège. Il a fallut qu'il me morde plus d'une trentaine de fois pour que je capitule. Il retira mon bâillon, puis il se mit à califourchon sur moi, il se pencha à mon oreille :

\- Je peux faire bien pire que ça, tu sais ? J'aurais pus te lacéré à coup de kunai.

Il releva ma tête et m'embrassa comme la nuit dernière. J'aurais pus capitulé, j'aurais pus tombé sous son charme, mais non. Il se retira, je lui crachais à la figure. Il l'essuya :

\- Ne joue pas à ça, je peux être beaucoup plus insistant.

Il passa ses mains sur ma poitrine puis il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre. Puis il m'embrassa de nouveau mais son plaisir fut de courte durée. On toqua à la porte :

\- Madara, Yonbi est prêt à être sceller.

Il soupira et se releva, il enleva mes liens et prit le sac :

\- Fait très attention à l'avenir.

Il sortit de la chambre et la ferma à clef.

**Chapitre dix-sept : Sortir à tout prix**

Après qu'il était partit, je me levais du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Mes bras étaient percés de partout et il y avait beaucoup de sang. Je les passais sous l'eau mais je n'avais pas de bandages. Je ressortis de la salle de bain et me changea. Les heures passaient et il n'y avait rien. Pas de Madara, même Konan et Pain n'étaient pas là. Mais j'y pensais, s'il y avait un bijû à extraire, cela pouvait prendre des jours ! Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais comment faire ?

Deux jours sont passés, je n'ai toujours rien dans l'estomac, je m'affaiblis. Quelques morsures s'étaient infectées et je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour me soignée. Pain et Konan ne pouvaient pas m'aider tant qu'il était là. Je regardais la trappe, il y avait assez d'espace pour passer la tête mais le reste ? Il fallait absolument que j'essaie. Je m'approchais de la porte, aller, faut le faire ! Je passais la tête et les bras mais la cage thoracique ne passait pas. Il a fallut que je force, mes os craquèrent et je me mis à crier. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le repère. Je réussis à sortir de là, je laissais Amemaru ici, Konan s'occupera bien de lui. Je me traînais jusqu'à la sortie du repère et marcha jusqu'à Ame. Il était trois heure du matin, il pleuvait et il faisait froid. J'arrivais au foyer de Moka, je me mis sous sa fenêtre et essaya d'envoyer des cailloux. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre :

\- Mana ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

\- Il… Il faut que tu m'aide…

Je tremblais comme une feuille, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Elle descendit et ouvrit la porte, je rentrais dans l'établissement. Elle me monta dans sa chambre et me coucha dans son lit :

\- Tu es dans un sale état, vaudrait mieux que t'ailles à l'hôpital.

\- Il va me retrouver là-bas.

\- Je t'aiderais, mais je ne peux pas te garder ici, sinon je retourne dehors.

\- Emmène-moi alors.

Elle me releva et emmena Soka avec nous. Elle m'aida à aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. En arrivant, les médecins me prirent en charge, il fallait que je me fasse opérer.

Je me réveillais huit heures plus tard, Moka était à coter de moi, elle m'avait veillé toute la nuit :

\- Eh ! La miss ça va ?

\- Ouais comme tu es là.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa, enfin un peu de tranquillité.

Au repère, l'extraction du bijû était terminée. Madara se précipita vers la chambre, il vit la trappe ouverte. Il ouvrit la chambre :

\- Où?

Pas de réponse, il me chercha partout dans la chambre et se rendit compte que j'étais bien sortie par cette maudite trappe. Il se mit à hurler de rage et sortit de la chambre. Il chopa Pain et Konan au passage :

\- Mana à disparut, elle a quitté le repère.

\- Vu ce que tu as du lui faire ça ne m'étonne pas !

\- Konan calme-toi. Comment comptes-tu la retrouvée ?

\- Mettre des affiches, pendant ce temps, j'irais à Ame attendre des réponses.

Il disparut du repère, Konan se mit à pleurer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Ma pauvre petite puce.

\- Je crois savoir ou elle est, je vais aller faire du repérage.

\- Je t'en pris, retrouve là.

\- Je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa et disparut du repère. Il apparut devant le foyer de Moka, une femme alla le voir :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui, je cherche Moka Uzumaki.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital, son amie est en convalescence.

\- Bien, merci.

Il s'éclipsa à l'hôpital mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Madara le surveillait. Il entra dans le hall et alla à l'accueil. La femme le regarda bizarrement mais lui parla quand même :

\- Vous désirez ?

\- Je cherche une jeune fille arrivée ici il y a un jour ou deux. Elle a des cheveux noirs et un tatouage au visage.

\- Oui, je vois…

Madara entra dans l'hôpital et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son «ami », qui ne l'était pas :

\- Cette fille est fichée dans le bingo-book, nous avons l'ordre de l'arrêté.

\- Chambre sept-cent douze, service de réveil.

Ils partirent dans le couloir.

Moka était partie au distributeur, elle se paya une canette et commença à boire mais elle faillit s'étouffer. Elle vit Pain au loin et lui la vit aussi. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à ma chambre :

\- Faut partir d'ici, l'Akatsuki est là.

\- Mais comment ? Je peux à peine bouger.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai une idée.

Elle mit son bandeau sur Soka, elle prit une charlotte, elle mit des gants et un masque. Elle prit une blouse d'infirmière qui traînait :

\- Met le drap complètement sur toi, je vais te sortir d'ici moi !

Je mis le drap par-dessus ma tête et elle me sortit de la chambre accompagner de Soka vulgairement déguisé en chien ninja.

Il y avait du monde dans le couloir, j'étais très stresser. Pain et Madara passèrent à coter de nous. Je vis la main de Pain et l'effleura, il me sentit mais ne se retourna pas. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre mais il n'y avait plus personne. Madara comprit le manège et courut dans notre direction, il vit le lit et souleva le drap mais il n'y avait plus personne.

**Chapitre dix-huit : Malheureuse jusqu'au bout**

Nous nous étions cachées dans un bâtiment abandonné. J'espère que Madara ne nous retrouvera pas ici. Moka ne retourna pas pour le moment au foyer de peur d'être prise par l'Akatsuki. Il fallait absolument que je rassure Pain et Konan, que j'étais encore là.

Deux jours passèrent, je récupérais progressivement du chakra. Je fis un clone de moi et l'envoya au repère de l'Akatsuki. Mon clone entra dans le hall principal, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Konan et ouvrit la porte. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je pense savoir ou elle était, je dirigeais mon clone. Je rentrais dans une autre grotte, elle était bien là aux coter d'un Pain fatigué. Il leva la tête :

\- Où?

Je m'approchais d'eux :

\- Ce n'est qu'un clone de moi-même. Mais je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour vous

\- C'est nous qui sommes inquiet, Madara a du te faire beaucoup de mal.

\- Les blessures qu'il m'a faites se sont infectées pendant les jours ou vous scelliez Yonbi. En m'enfuyant par la trappe, je me suis casser des côtes mais j'ai réussi à partir.

\- Dis nous ou tu te trouve, nous viendrons te voir.

\- Je ne peux pas, Madara doit vous surveillez en ce moment comme pour l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il sait que je vous ai envoyé un clone pour vous parler….

Des applaudissements se firent entendre derrière mon clone, je ne craignais rien pour le moment. Madara apparut :

\- Quelle perspicacité, bravo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te retrouver.

\- Tu rêves, je ne reviendrais pas ici.

\- Que tu dis, je sais que tu es toujours à Ame, tu ne prendras pas le risque de partir sur les routes.

Mon clone serra les poings, Madara le retourna et lui serra la gorge :

\- Je fouillerais tous les recoins d'Ame pour te trouver. Et tu verras, ce que tu as eue n'était rien comparer à ce que je vais te faire subir.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Il serra sa prise et mon clone disparut.

Une semaine passa et toujours rien, Moka était encore avec moi. Je ne sortais pas, Moka m'a dit qu'il y avait des affiches de moi partout. J'étais fichée dans le bingo-book depuis mes douze ans et pourtant personne ici jusqu'à présent ne m'avait dénoncée. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais et connaissait mes véritables qualités. Mais Madara allait me retrouver plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Moka sortit cherchée à manger, je restais seule dans le bâtiment avec Soka. J'affûtais des métaux trouvés dans le bâtiment pour faire des armes. Elle revint une heure plus tard avec quelques courses sur elle. Elle les posa près du lit :

\- Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de sortir, les gens passent leurs temps à faire des contrôles d'identité.

\- Ils ont peur que je prenne une autre apparence, rien de plus.

Elle se colla à moi, je posais ma tête sur son front :

\- Je t'aime Moka.

\- Moi aussi Mana.

Elle approcha sa tête et m'embrassa. Puis elle sursauta :

\- Mana derrière toi !

Je pris les métaux et les jeta mais ils passèrent à travers le corps. Madara nous avait retrouvées, je mis Moka derrière moi :

\- Alors comme ça tu aime les femmes.

\- Au moins, elle ne me fait pas de mal !

Il était en colère, il s'approcha de nous mais nous disparûmes :

\- Des clones.

Nous courions vers la sortie du bâtiment. Mais pour sortir ce fut une autre affaire. Il nous bloqua encore le passage :

\- Tu vas revenir au repère avec moi !

Je composais mes mudras :

\- Suiton ! La prison aqueuse écarlate !

L'eau se forma autour de lui :

\- Cette technique est une technique interdite.

\- Me en erreur!

Elle l'entoura, il était enfin prisonnier :

\- Rupture !

La bulle explosa, elle était pleine de sang et elle se déchargea. Je soupirais, le cauchemar était terminé mais ce n'était que ce que je pensais. Je sentis une douleur me traversée, je regardais ma poitrine, une lame d'épée en sortait. Moka était juste derrière moi :

\- Mana ...

La lame se retira, je me retournais, Moka tomba au sol et je vis Madara derrière :

\- Commentaire ...

\- Mon genjutsu à été efficace, redoutable technique que tu as, mais tes yeux n'ont pas décelés mon jeu.

Je tombais à genoux, je me traînais vers Moka, le chakra vert sortit de mes mains mais il les retenues :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Elle mourra et de ta main.

Il sortit un kunai et le serra dans ma main :

\- Ne Pas!

Il leva ma main et l'abattit sur elle, dans le cœur. Elle me regarda :

\- Je t'aime Mana…

Elle ne respira plus, il lâcha ma main et se releva, je serrais Moka dans mes bras :

\- Moi aussi Moka.

\- Fini de jouer.

Il me prit par le bras, je serrais le bandeau frontal de Moka dans ma main. Il se détacha et il me tira à lui :

\- On rentre.

Nous disparûmes du bâtiment.

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Noirceur, quand tu me tiens**

Le noir, il n'y avait que ça qu'il m'entourait. Pas une bougie d'allumée, rien de tout ça. Ça fait des jours et des jours que je suis couchée dans mon lit, les larmes tiraillaient mon âme. Mon estomac est vide et je ne ressens pas la moindre faim, mais je me sentais horriblement seule. Pain et Konan n'ont pas le droit de venir me voir, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Je serrais dans ma main le bandeau frontal de Moka, mes yeux n'étaient rivés que sur ça. Elle me manquait tellement mais il me la arrachée comme tout le reste. Je n'arrivais plus à me lever de mon lit, j'avais encore perdue du poids et y a des jours des fois où j'ai la sensation de me sentir partir. Les plateaux repas passaient sous la trappe mais je n'y faisais pas attention.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je pensais que c'était encore lui, lui qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour me faire craquer. Il avait usé de plusieurs tortures, mais elles ne me faisaient plus rien. La porte se referma doucement, des pas se dirigèrent vers moi. Je sentis un creux se former à coter de moi, je ne regardais toujours pas, une main passa sur mon visage. Je levais les yeux du bandeau pour la première fois depuis des jours et regardais celui qui était entré. Ce n'était pas lui qui était là, c'était Itachi, je croyais que les visites m'étaient interdites :

\- Mana, je sais que mes mots n'auront pas d'impacts sur toi mais il faut que tu manges.

\- Je veux mourir.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis encore là et puis il y a Konan et Pain aussi.

\- Personne ne vient me voir à cause de lui. Si tu es là c'est qu'il te l'a demandé.

\- Non pas du tout.

Je me redressais difficilement dans mon lit pour lui faire enfin face. Qu'il était beau mon Itachi mais surtout triste, lui aussi je l'aime mais cet amour nous était interdit :

\- Je vais partir Mana.

\- Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence s'installa entre nous, il baissa les yeux :

\- Mana, je vais sûrement mourir. Je suis très malade et j'ai une histoire à réglée avec Sasuke.

\- Mais moi je peux te soigner, je ne te laisserais pas mourir et puis je t'aime, tu ne peux pas partir… Tu ne peux pas me laissée toute seule !

Je me mis à pleurer, mon cœur ne pourra plus supporter tous ces chocs. Il se rapprocha et me serra dans ses bras :

\- Je suis tellement désolé de t'infliger ça, mais la vie n'est pas rose comme on a l'habitude de l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Si tu pars, j'en mourais ! Je suis tellement malheureuse ici !

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, il essayait de me calmer mais en vain. Il savait que son temps avec moi était compté :

\- Mana, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le soir ou il y a eu le massacre, mon père m'a fait promettre de veillé sur Sasuke. Je te demande de veillé sur lui comme je l'ai fait, es-ce que tu me comprends ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Et aussi, je veux que tu te rabiboche, tu es plus forte que lui mais tu ne le sais pas. Montre lui et fonce dans le tas, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Oui….

Il souleva mon menton et m'embrassa, premier et dernier baisé qu'il m'offrit :

\- Je t'aimerai éternellement.

Son sharingan s'activa et les miens de même :

\- Dors petit ange.

Je sombrais dans la noirceur la plus totale. Il me remit correctement dans mon lit et rabattit une couverture sur moi. Il me regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre. Bien avant qu'il ne soit venu me voir, plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki avaient périt.

J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus tard, la porte de ma chambre venait à nouveau de s'ouvrir. Je ne levais pas la tête, je gardais simplement les yeux ouverts. Quand je vis l'ombre, je les refermais. On me caressa la joue, puis on prit mon pouls, sûrement pour constater si je suis encore de ce monde ou non. Puis on s'asseye à coter de moi, je ne le voulais pas ici, j'ouvris les yeux et élança mon bras. Je fus saisie au poignet, c'était bien lui qui était là, il serra sa prise, je serrais les dents :

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de lui, je levais mon autre bras et le lança en direction de sa tête, il la traversa. Il le saisissait :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Mana !

J'arrêtais de m'agiter, il ne venait pas pour ça ? Mais pour quoi donc alors ? :

\- Itachi est mort, Sasuke l'a tué il y a une heure.

\- Tu t'en fous complètement !

\- Je préférais te l'annoncer moi-même, je te propose de t'emmener faire ton deuil.

\- C'est bizarre, quand ça t'arrange t'es gentil avec moi !

\- Tais-toi et habille-toi.

Il sortit une robe de derrière son dos et me la donna, une des robes qu'il m'avait supprimée. Il fallait que je me lève, ne pas lui montré mes faiblesses. Je me mis au bord de mon lit et essaya de me lever. Je réussis difficilement à me mettre sur mes jambes, je me trainais jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je fermais la porte et me changea, je ressortis juste après. Il m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre et nous sortîmes de là. Nous longeâmes les couloirs en silence pour arriver dans une salle. Itachi était allonger sur une table je m'approchais de lui, je passais ma main sur son visage. Zetsu apparut dans la salle :

\- Désolé de vous dérangez mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir…

\- Je vais y aller, reste avec elle.

\- Je veux restée seule.

Il me regarda :

\- D'accord, mais Zetsu surveillera la porte, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Il disparut de la salle mais Zetsu était quand même resté :

\- S'il te plaît Zetsu, laisse-moi seule avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'être direct avec toi mais je ne quitterais pas cette salle. Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose de très important.

**Chapitre vingt : Le secret de Madara**

Je les regardais tous les deux, enfin lui mais comme ils sont deux dans un même corps…. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, je ne pouvais plus trop tenir debout dans ces conditions là :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si important à me dire ? Surtout tous les deux sans vous chamailler.

\- Écoute Mana, nous t'estimons depuis le début mais Madara ne t'a pas dis la vérité sur lui. Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais comme il n'ose rien te dire, nous allons le faire à sa place. S'il t'a amené ici il y a huit ans, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, je du prendre appuis sur la table ou le corps d'Itachi y était allongé. Zetsu se précipita sur moi et me retenue, il tira une chaise et me fit asseoir dessus :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Donne-moi à boire.

\- On va faire un marcher d'ami à ami, tu mange quelque chose et nous te dévoilons la vérité sur Madara. Et ça vaut le coup, crois-moi.

\- D'accord.

Il se sépara en deux, l'un d'eux sortit de la salle, l'autre resta avec moi. Ça ne servait à rien d'un coter, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ma réserve de chakra était épuisée et puis je n'ai pas la force de courir comme un lapin. L'autre Zetsu revenu, il me tendit de l'eau et des boules de haricots sucrées, je mangeais tous ça lentement sous leurs yeux, puis il commença son récit :

\- Madara n'est pas Madara.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En réalité, il se nomme Obito Uchiwa, es-ce que tu connais ce nom ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois, mon frère m'en a parler, c'était un de nos cousins, il serait mort pendant la guerre écraser sous un tas de rocher. Mais si c'est bien lui, pourquoi se fait-il passer pour Madara ?

\- Je vais te raconter son histoire de ce qu'il m'a dit. Il est né à Konoha dans le village des Uchiwa. Son père était le frère de Sachi Uchiwa.

\- Ma mère.

Il acquiesça :

\- Il fut l'élève du quatrième Hokage, dans son équipe, il y avait Kakashi Hatake et Rin, une fille qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Puis il fut genin mais il n'était pas particulièrement fort et à treize ans, il n'était toujours pas éveiller au sharingan. Mais la guerre éclata, il devait partir sur le front comme il disait. Deux jours avant de partir à la guerre, Sachi Uchiwa eue sa fille, toi. Obito était très heureux de cette naissance car il était déjà attacher à ton frère ainé. Ton père a prit Obito à part et lui a dit de revenir de cette guerre plus fort car s'il le méritait, il pouvait t'épousé plus tard. Il n'était pas rare chez les Uchiwa d'épouser un cousin ou quelqu'un de sensiblement plus vieux. Il partit à la guerre mais il éprouvait des sentiments pour la fille de son équipe mais elle ne le voyait pas, elle ne l'aimait pas. De plus, Kakashi passait son temps à le rabaisser. Rin se fit enlever et seul Obito eu le courage d'aller la cherchée en premier. Ils l'ont libéré, mais il fut ensevelit sous des rochers après avoir donné un de ses yeux à Kakashi. La moitié de son corps était écrasée sévèrement, je suis passé à ce moment là et je l'ai sorti, mais avec le choc qu'il a subit, il a changé de personnalité, il s'est prit pour Madara Uchiwa. Je l'ai laissé baigner dans ses illusions mais sans dépasser trop les limites. Je l'ai soigné et je lui ai apprit à se battre mais il s'est développer beaucoup plus tard. Puis avec Pain et Konan, ils ont créé Akatsuki, car Obito aspirait plus que tout à la paix du monde shinobi par n'importe quels moyens quitte à tuer tous ceux qui lui bloquait le passage. Ensuite, il a déchainé Kyubi sur le village de Konoha. Et quelques années plus tard, Itachi fut contraint de tuer son clan car s'il ne le faisait pas, tous y serait passé de toute façon. Le clan Uchiwa voulait s'élever et renverser les dirigeants de Konoha, Itachi fit appel à Madara pour l'aider dans sa mission. Madara accepta d'aider Itachi que s'il rentrait à l'Akatsuki, il accepta mais posa lui aussi ses conditions. Madara ne devait toucher ni au village de Konoha, ni à Sasuke et Mana Uchiwa. Ce qui fut accepté de sa part. Mais quand il a entendu ton nom, ce fut pour lui une nouvelle vie. Tu lui étais promise, donc le jour du massacre, il t'a attendu et il t'a amenée ici.

\- C'est encore une sacrée histoire tout ça. Mais je veux savoir qui a tué mes parents et mon frère ?

\- Il y a une énigme sur cette histoire. Tes parents ont été tué, c'est un fait mais ni par lui, ni par Itachi. Quant à ton frère, personne ne l'a retrouvé tout comme Shisui Uchiwa mais les vérités éclatent bien un jour.

\- Je pense oui.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, il était de retour, il arriva vers moi :

\- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

\- Aucun, on a discuté même si ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre.

Il me prit par le poignet et me releva mais je tombais au sol, Zetsu le regarda :

\- Vas-y mollo quand même avec elle.

Il me regarda puis il me prit dans ses bras et nous sortîmes de la salle. Il me ramena dans ma chambre et me posa sur mon lit :

\- Au prochain plateau, si tu ne mange pas, je viendrais te le faire avaler moi-même.

Je soupirais, malgré ce que Zetsu m'avait raconté j'avais du mal à avaler la pilule, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau :

\- Pourquoi mentir aussi longtemps ?

Il se retourna et me regarda :

\- Mentir sur quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas mentis sur mes sentiments, c'est toi qui te mens à toi-même.

\- Tu mens sur ton identité, tu mens sur ta vie et tu mens envers moi. Pourquoi es-tu resté sur la promesse d'un mort ?

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Mon petit doigt.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'asseye sur le lit :

\- Ton père m'avais promit à toi, j'y ai pensé pendant des années et je ne cesse de le penser.

\- Il a fallut que tu massacre notre clan pour en arriver à ça ? La mort de mes parents te satisfait-elle ?

\- La mort de tes parents ne me satisfait en rien, je ne les ai pas tués.

\- Alors qui l'a fait, je veux savoir !

\- C'est Danzo de Konoha, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce jour là, il leur à fait la peau. C'était ce jour-là que je devais voir ton père sous l'identité de Madara. Je devais avoir ma réponse, mais Danzo les a abattu après leurs avoir donné une mission bidon. Quant à ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. C'est là que j'ai décidé de t'amener ici et de te gardée près de moi.

\- Ce Danzo, il faut que je le voie.

Je me levais mais je retombais au sol, il se pencha sur moi et me releva. Un tournant se passa dans ma tête et je décidais de croire en son histoire mais les sentiments mettront longtemps à venir. Il me refit asseoir sur le lit :

\- Si tu vas le voir, il te tuera comme tes parents. Il a toujours voulu la mort du clan mais pas que pour ça, Danzo convoitait les pouvoirs du sharingan, chaque sharingan ont un pouvoir propre à eux même. Ne t'en fait pas, on s'en occupe de lui.

Je soupirais, cet homme, il fallait qu'il paie pour le meurtre de mes parents.

**Chapitre vingt et un : Le début de la guerre**

Les jours suivants, je me nourrissais un peu plus mais moins qu'avant. Je pouvais enfin remarcher correctement. Je pouvais sortir de ma chambre et revoir Konan et Pain, mais je n'allais plus les voir longtemps. Pain devait s'attaqué au village de Konoha, mais avant cela, Madara attendait de sceller Hachibi. Vu le manque de membre dans l'Akatsuki, je fus recruter pour en faire partie. On fabriquait de nouvelles bagues, je reçus la bague « ténèbres ». Il me laissa le choix de mes armes personnelles mais je restais quand même sous surveillance, je choisissais un long katana et une faux.

Madara envoya un groupe que je ne connais pas pour la traque d'Hachibi, il fallait juste attendre qu'ils le ramènent au repère. En ce moment je suis avec Konan et Pain, je vis les six corps qu'il contrôlait sortir d'une salle. La porte de la salle ou nous étions s'ouvrit, Madara entra dans la pièce :

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui, nous y allons quand tu veux.

\- Bien, emmenez Mana avec vous, comme première mission dans l'Akatsuki ça me semble pas mal.

\- C'est plutôt suicidaire oui ! Elle risque d'y laisser sa peau là-bas !

\- Je ne pense pas et puis, tu seras là pour veillée sur elle n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa la tête, je n'avais rien droit de dire, c'était entre eux et lui :

\- Allons-y.

Nous disparûmes de la salle pour atterrir dans un bois aux abords du village de Konoha. Puis Pain prit la parole :

\- On va se séparer en deux équipes, l'une fait diversion, l'autre traque la cible. Shuradô, Chikushodô, Gakidô et Mana à la diversion. Tendô, Ningendô et Jigokudô à la traque. Konan tu iras avec les traqueurs.

\- Mais Mana va être seule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chikushodô sera avec elle. Au moindre problème, tu pars en retraite Mana.

\- Bien.

Nous regardâmes le village :

\- Konoha est protégé par un champ de force qui plonge jusqu'au sol. Un intrus qui rentre sans autorisation est vite repéré. On agit comme prévu, Chikushodô va pénétrer dans le village et fera son invocation pour les tromper sur notre nombre.

Un des corps de Pain prit Chikushodô et l'envoya dans le champ de force, il atterrit dans le village et fit ses invocations. Nous le suivîmes juste derrière et arrivions au village :

\- Dispersion.

Nous nous dispersâmes dans le village, mon binôme invoqua une créature et commença à détruire un quartier. Je descendis dans la rue, un shinobi s'approcha de moi et sortit une arme :

\- Tu vas mourir !

Il courut dans ma direction, je sortis mon katana et fit un coup rapide. Le shinobi s'arrêta et tomba au sol, une lacération se fit voir sur sa poitrine. Je marchais encore dans le chaos, trois hommes me firent face, ce n'était pas des shinobis normaux, ils portaient des masques. Ils faisaient sûrement partis des Anbus :

\- Elle figure dans le bingo-book, il faut la ramener vivante auprès de maître Hokage.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Ils se jetèrent sur moi, je composais mes mudras :

\- Le toit! Baumes La Grande!

Je gonflais mes poumons et souffla assez fort, des dizaines de boules de feu se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils les évitèrent, ils sortirent leurs kunai et nous commencions à nous battre au corps à corps. Je sortis mon katana et essaya de me débarrasser des kunai qu'ils me lançaient. Je pris du recule, mon sharingan apparut, mais j'ai pu me rendre compte bien avant qu'il avait changé. J'étais passé au stade supérieur. Je recomposais mes mudras :

\- Genjutsu, le miroir spirituel du démon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois, ils étaient plongés dans un monde démoniaque, leurs propres reflets leurs faisaient face. Je sortis ma faux, je pris de l'élan avec mon bras et le balançait le plus rapidement possible. Un filé de sang sortit de leurs gorges, leurs têtes tombèrent et leurs corps suivirent. Je rangeais ma faux et désactiva mon sharingan :

\- Espèce de salope !

Je me retournais mais trop tard, je reçus un coup au visage et vola plusieurs mètres au loin. Je traversais la vitre d'une maison. Je me relevais un peu sonner, je regardais à l'extérieur, encore un groupe de trois était là, mais ils ne faisaient pas partit des forces spéciales. C'était la seule femme du groupe qui m'avait frappée. Je sortis de la maison et marchais vers eux. C'était des jeunes, sûrement des genin ou bien des chunin. Je reconnaissais les trois clans dont ils étaient issus, un était du clan Akimichi, l'autre du clan Nara et elle, c'était une Yamanaka. Comment je le sais ? Ils ont l'âge de Sasuke, je les ai connus quand je vivais encore au village :

\- Ça faisait longtemps Ino.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Je souriais, alors elle ne se souvient plus de moi ? J'activais mes sharingans :

\- Une Uchiwa !

\- C'est impossible, tout le clan est mort à part Sasuke et l'autre homme.

\- Sasuke n'était pas le seul survivant, mais j'y pense, les forces spéciales n'avaient pas retrouvé tous les corps. Il manquait celui de Shisui Uchiwa, Kami Uchiwa et Mana Uchiwa.

Ils me regardèrent :

\- Pourquoi avoir rejoins l'Akatsuki Mana ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisis, mais maintenant j'ai ma famille dedans et j'ai décidé d'aider ma famille à les délivrés de leurs souffrances. Vos dirigeants ont tué mon clan, maintenant ils vont payer le mal qu'ils ont fait.

Je sortis mon katana et me jeta sur eux, ils m'évitèrent, je peux avouer que je ne faisais pas trop d'effort pour les atteindre, moi aussi j'ai mes propres faiblesses. Je composais mes mudras :

\- Multiclonage.

Une vingtaine de mes clones apparurent, je profitais d'eux pour disparaître de la scène. Je me terrais sous terre et arriva derrière Ino, je sortis un kunai et lui assena un coup dans le dos. Elle se mit à hurler, je me cachais de nouveau. Grâce à mes clones, ils allaient user leur précieux chakra à vitesse grand V. J'apparus au milieu d'eux quand ils eurent tué tous mes clones, je ne pouvais que gagner. Je commençais à composer d'autres mudras mais je restais bloquée :

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

Je regardais au sol, j'étais prise dans une ombre :

\- Je suis étonné que tu aies négligée si facilement ma technique secrète.

\- Ta technique n'est que temporaire.

\- Oui, mais assez pour t'amochée et te ramener à Tsunade- sama.

Je mettais toutes mes forces pour me dégager de son étreinte mais rien n'y fait. Choji décupla son poing, il avait une taille démesurer. Il prit de l'élan et élança son poing sur moi, je tombais au sol, Ino se mit devant moi :

\- Transposition!

Elle prit le contrôle de mon corps, qu'elle technique ! Les jeunes de Konoha étaient encore bien entraîner de nos jours. L'ombre de Shikamaru s'estompa, la limite de temps était atteinte, maintenant, il fallait que je sorte de la transposition d'Ino. Je me concentrais, j'essayais de mettre la main à mon katana, elle parla avec mon corps :

\- Elle essaie de résisté !

Je mis la main sur mon katana et le sortit de son fourreau, je ramenais la pointe vers mon épaule droite et la transperça. Avec ce coup, elle quitta mon corps, son épaule à elle aussi était en sang. Je retirais le katana, j'avais très mal mais mon calvaire s'acheva vite. Chikushodô apparut vers moi :

\- Es-ce que ça va Mana ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je t'avais dit au moindre problème de battre en retraite.

\- Je suis têtue.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous disparûmes pour atterrir sur un toit. Konan nous rejoignit :

\- Allons avec Nagato, notre rôle ici est terminé Mana.

\- Oui maman.

Elle transforma son corps en papier et des ailes apparurent dans son dos, elle me prit par les poignets et moi de même. Puis nous nous envolâmes vers Nagato.

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Adieu papa**

Avec Konan, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une forêt située tout en haut d'une colline. Elle me déposa sur la terre ferme, nous étions devant un arbre mais pas un arbre normal. Il était couvert de millier de feuilles de papiers. Nous entrâmes dedans, il faisait sombre mais nous voyons quand même ce qu'il se passait. Nagato nous y attendait au fond. , il était en pleine concentration pour contrôler ses « Pain ». Nous arrivâmes près de lui :

\- Nagato, ne t'épuise pas de trop s'il te plaît.

Il nous regardait :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Konan, Mana, il faudrait soigner ta blessure.

\- Ma blessure… Ah ! Oui, celle là.

J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais blessée, du chakra vert en sortit. Puis, elle se referma. Je le regardais, il semblait souffrir, il transpirait beaucoup. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, soudain, il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang :

\- Pape!

\- Nagato!

Il releva la tête et continua ce qu'il faisait. Il allait se tuer en tirant trop sur la corde comme il le faisait :

\- Mana, sors d'ici, Konan te rappellera.

\- Mais pourquoi….

Konan posa ses mains sur mes épaules :

\- Mana, il y a des choses qui peuvent encore te choquer. Nagato fait ça pour ton bien.

Je le regardais souffrir sous mes yeux :

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Konan me rejoignit dehors :

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Tous ce que tu voudras maman.

\- Surveilles leurs combats, je t'enverrais un oiseau pour retourner ici.

\- D'accord.

Je disparus du bois et arriva au abord du combat entre Pain et Kyubi. Il était déjà bien entamé. Un trou gigantesque était creuser, je voyais une immense boule de terre dans le ciel. Kyubi en sortait, j'espère qu'il pourrait le maintenir.

Mon observation fut de courte durée. Je sentis une présence derrière mon dos, je me retournais et vit un homme encapuchonné :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Mène-moi à Madara Uchiwa.

Je sortis mon katana et me mis en garde :

\- Je répète, qui es-tu ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, maintenant, dis-moi où il est ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas non-plus.

Je me jetais sur lui, mais il m'évita, un serpent sortit de sa manche et s'enroula autour de moi. Il ouvrit sa gueule et me maintenu au niveau de la gorge. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je le regardais dans les yeux :

\- Tu ne dois être qu'un larbin d'Akatsuki, alors je vais te tuer.

J'activais mon sharingan, il recula d'un pas :

\- Amaterasu.

Des flammes noires s'allumèrent à la base de son serpent, il dut s'en séparer pour ne pas brûler. Le serpent me lâcha et brûla entièrement :

\- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur le rejeton Uchiwa, mais tant mieux, tu feras un otage de premier choix.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Je voulus lever mon katana, mais mon bras ne me répondait plus. Il se mit à rire :

\- Sans que tu t'en rendes compte, j'ai rendu partiellement tous tes muscles inaptes. Tu ne peux plus te défendre.

\- Sois maudit !

Il fallait que j'use de mon sharingan mais il me prit de cour :

\- Etant donné que j'ai connu un Uchiwa, ton sharingan est inutile. Laisse-toi emmenée comme une gentille fille.

Je pris un bout de métal dans ma main, un métal noir comme celui que Nagato utilisait pour contrôler ses Pains. Mon chakra fut brouiller mais vint jusqu'à lui. Mais contre toutes attentes, l'homme disparut. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Konan apparut auprès de moi :

\- Mana, que c'est-il passer ?

\- Un homme m'a attaquée, je ne peux plus bouger.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à la cachette, le combat est terminer.

Je ne me sentais pas bien, mon chakra était perturbé, ma tête tournait, sans m'en rendre compte, je tombais au sol et perdis connaissance.

J'entendais du bruit, un son de voix qui élevait le ton, quelques paroles et puis plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais adosser à un mur, il y avait Konan et Nagato. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait Naruto. Il avait réussit à nous retrouver, mais quelque chose avait changé :

\- Je place mes espoirs entre tes mains Naruto.

Je me relevais difficilement, je savais ce qu'il allait faire :

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Nagato me regarda, Konan s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras :

\- À cause de leurs dirigeants, j'ai perdu mes parents et Itachi ainsi que tout le clan. Ils ne méritent pas l'absolution !

\- Mana, je sais la souffrance que tu éprouves, mais fait-nous confiance. Nous voulons un monde sans souffrances ou toi tu puisses y vivre. Je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur toi comme un père, mais Konan sera là. Je te demande de veiller sur elle. Adieu ma petite fille.

Une immense quantité de chakra sortit de lui avec sa machine. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, puis il s'arrêta :

\- Voilà, maintenant le monde aura un nouveau sauveur.

Il ferma les yeux et s'effondra :

\- Pape! Ne Pas!

Je me mis à pleurer, Konan me serra contre elle, Naruto nous regardait :

\- Je me souviens de toi maintenant.

Je le regardais dans les yeux :

\- Tu étais une fille très bien, mais la haine t'as rongé le cœur. Ne fais pas comme Sasuke, bats-toi pour un monde meilleur comme le voulait Pain.

Je baissais le regard, peut-être n'avait-il pas tors après tout.

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Otage**

Nous sortîmes de la cachette juste après, Konan avait récupéré le corps de Nagato et celui de Yahiko. Je les regardais de loin mais l'homme de tout à l'heure n'avait pas disparut pour autant. Je sentis une douleur dans le dos, il passa son bras autour de ma gorge :

\- Mam… Maman…

Elle se retourna :

\- Mana!

\- Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal si vous nous laissez partir. Par contre, une seule résistance et elle n'a plus de tête.

\- Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- Hum ! Je vais m'en servir pour faire pression sur une certaine personne. N'oubliez pas, un mouvement et elle meurt.

Nous disparûmes des lieux. C'est la dernière fois que je verrais Konan.

Les jours passaient, l'homme mystérieux se nommait Kabuto Yakushi. C'était l'homme de main d'Orochimaru, il me gardait en otage pour faire pression sur Madara, l'espoir fait vraiment rêver. Je ne pouvais rien faire, un serpent était enrouler autour de moi et me vidait de mon chakra. De plus, il me droguait, je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire. Nous devions lever le camp, le serpent me traîna derrière lui. Nous arrivâmes vers la cachette de l'Akatsuki, il descendit dans le trou. Madara était là :

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Je suis un des anciens espions de Sasori, ce n'est pas un secret pour moi. Je suis venu négocier avec toi Tobi ou plutôt Madara Uchiwa.

\- Je ne négocie pas avec des gens comme toi, je vais devoir te tuer.

\- Tu aurais plutôt intérêt à négocier si tu ne veux pas perdre ton larbin.

Le serpent se souleva, ses crocs étaient enfoncés dans ma gorge. J'étais vraiment lamentable et dans un sale état :

\- Mana…. Fais-lui du mal et je te tue.

\- Je prends tes paroles au sérieux. Même si elle ne suffit pas comme raison, en voici une autre pour te faire écouter.

Il fit une invocation, des cercueils sortirent de terre, tous les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki étaient devant lui. Puis il fit sortir un autre cercueil :

\- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Ne sois pas inquiet, je ne révélerais pas ton secret à condition que tu m'aide.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- En échange de mon aide pour ta guerre, je veux Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Si ton aide m'est précieuse, tu l'auras mais pour l'heure, interdiction de le voir.

\- Bien.

Le serpent me lâcha, je m'écrasais au sol :

\- Écarte-toi d'elle.

Kabuto s'écarta, Madara vint vers moi, il se baissa et me prit dans ses bras. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, Zetsu apparut à coter de lui :

\- Amène-là.

\- Oui.

Nous disparûmes des lieux.

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : La haine**

Zetsu me déposa sur mon lit, il sortit de la chambre et revenu avec un nécessaire de secours. Il retira mon manteau puis il commençait à soigner ma blessure, je souriais :

\- Ça te fait sourire d'être dans cet état là ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je souris.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- C'est le faite que tu aurais pus me dévorer depuis longtemps. Tu lui es vraiment fidèle à ce point ?

Il sourit puis passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Il est le seul ami que j'ai. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, nous t'estimons beaucoup et comme tu es sa bien-aimée je n'ai pas à le faire. Et pour information, nous mangeons que des cadavres.

Je me mis à rire doucement, je comprends tout alors. Il passa un bandage autour de ma gorge, il continuait à me parler :

\- Tu sais, il faut que tu lui pardonne.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le peux.

\- Il a peut-être des excès de colère, je ne le cache pas mais il serait près à tout faire pour toi. Je suis sûre que si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à lui, il accédera à toutes tes demandes.

\- Ou est Konan ?

Un blanc se fit, il ne répondit pas de suite mais le fit quand même :

\- Konan est décédé, elle s'est fait attaquer et elle est morte.

Une partie était vraie, mais l'autre était fausse mais je ne le savais pas. Je me mis à pleurer, je viens de perdre ma mère. Il décida de me laisser seule et sortit de la pièce. Ma haine était si forte ! Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigea vers la porte. Je sortis dans le couloir, mon chien devait être à Ame et Konan aussi. J'arrivais dans le hall du repère, je vais user mes dernières forces pour aller à Ame. J'ouvris la paume de ma main et pris le sang. Je fis un tracer sur un parchemin et composais mes mudras :

\- Déplacement temporel.

J'abattais ma main sur le parchemin et disparut de la salle.

J'atterrissais dans la tour ou étaient Pain et Konan. Je me redressais et appela mon chien. Aucune réponse. Je me dirigeais dans le salon, je le vis allonger. Je me penchais sur lui et le prit dans mes mains, il était tout froid :

\- Non, pas toi.

Je concentrais mon chakra dans mes mains, il ne se réveillait pas. Je le serrais contre moi et descendis au plus profond de la tour. J'arrivais dans une salle fleurie, le corps de Yahiko était allonger. Je posais Amemaru sur lui :

\- Je reviens avec maman.

Je sortis de la tour, dehors, les gens parlaient d'une explosion qu'il y a eu quelques jours plutôt. J'allais dans cette direction, je vis beaucoup de trous d'eau. Au milieu de l'un d'entre eux flottait le corps de Konan. Je la pris dans mes bras et retourna à la tour. Je la déposais vers Yahiko, mes larmes ne cessaient de coulées. J'avais tout perdu. Je voulais rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin. Je me couchais entre eux deux et m'endormais contre ma mère.

Une ombre arriva plus tard dans la salle, c'était Madara. Il avait changé de masque, il me regardait :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il se pencha sur moi et me prit dans ses bras, il me serra contre lui et nous disparûmes d'Ame.

Je sentais de l'eau sur mon corps, est-ce que j'étais dehors ? J'ouvris les yeux, non, je n'étais pas dehors mais dans ma chambre. Je tournais ma tête et vit Madara, il y avait plusieurs linges mouillés sur moi :

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu as eu de la fièvre, mais elle descend.

\- Je voulais rester auprès d'eux.

Je me redressais et le prit par le col :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas mourir tranquille ? ! J'ai tout perdu ! Alors pourquoi ? !

\- Parce que je t'aime !

Je lâchais son col, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait. Il retira son masque, il le posa à terre et me tira contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Je passais mes mains sur sa tête, il me serra contre lui :

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre après tous les sacrifices que j'ai fais.

Je ne disais rien, fallait-il que je me rattache à lui ? Si je partais d'ici ou irais-je ? Je n'ai plus de famille et tout le monde me recherchent :

\- Reste avec moi et j'exaucerais tes vœux. Tu seras une reine dans le nouveau monde, ma reine.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord.

La haine que j'éprouvais pour lui s'était dissipée, je la réservais pour d'autres choses. Je voulais tuer ce Danzo et les dirigeants de ce maudit village de Konoha !

«! ATTENTION CITRON! »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, enfin un seul œil, l'autre était caché. Je l'embrassais, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Je serrais son cou avec mes bras, il passa ses mains sur ma taille et les descendit le long de mon bassin. Il passa ses mains sous ma robe et caressait mon dos. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et passa ses mains sur mes seins. Des frissons parcourraient mon corps, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Il souleva ma robe et l'enleva entièrement, je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant lui. Il me coucha dans le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je passais mes mains sur son corps, il m'embrassait dans le cou. Il descendit sa main le long de ma jambe et la remonta, je la sentis passer sous ma culotte et son pouce effleura ma partie intime. Je renversais la tête en arrière, il pressa de plus en plus fort. Un frisson plus intense me parcourut, il fit entrer deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra, bien que les préliminaires soit exquis, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il ressortit sa main et reprit mes lèvres. Je décidais de franchir le pas, je retirais son haut, il se baissa et embrassa mes seins. Il retira ma culotte et descendit le long de mon corps. Je sentis sa langue entre mes jambes, un petit cri s'échappa de ma gorge, je mis mes mains sur sa tête et il continua. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes, il remonta à ma hauteur et m'embrassa :

\- Mana, ma douce Mana.

Je sentis quelque chose de dur vers ma jambe, il retira le reste de vêtements qu'il lui restait, il écarta mes jambes et se mit entre elles. Je sentis quelque chose entré en moi, il passa son pouce sur mon endroit le plus réceptif pour me donner du plaisir. Je sentis une déchirure en moi et poussa un cri de douleur. Il se retira et entra de nouveau, la douleur disparut peu à peu. Je ressentais le plaisir monté en moi, il mit ses mains sur mon bassin et alla plus vite. Je me mis à crier de plaisir, je le regardais dans les yeux, son sharingan était enfin désactivé. Il serrait les dents, puis il serra son bassin contre le mien et s'immobilisa. Je sortis mon dernier cri et lui aussi. Un soupire sortit de sa bouche, il se baissa sur moi et m'embrassa encore. Il s'effondra littéralement sur moi et me murmurait des choses, les plus douces qu'il connaissait et dont il était capable de dire.

Il se mit sur le coté et me serra contre lui tout en me caressant les cheveux, je m'endormais aussitôt.

« ! FIN DU LEMON ! »

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : Une nouvelle personnalité**

Je me réveillais plus tard, il était toujours à coter de moi. Il était réveillé, il me caressait les cheveux. Je le regardais, il me sourit et m'embrassa :

\- Tu as bien endormi?

\- Oui, ça peut aller et toi ?

\- Magnifiquement bien.

Il se leva du lit, il était encore nu, je me mis à rougir. Il remit son pantalon et vint vers moi, il m'enveloppa dans les draps et me prit dans ses bras :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quelque chose.

Nous disparûmes de ma chambre pour réapparaître dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était bien, je pense que c'était la seule à avoir une petite fenêtre sur l'extérieur. Il ouvrit une porte qui fit face à une immense salle de bain, il me posa et fit coulé l'eau dans une grande baignoire, c'est ça les avantages d'être dirigeant de l'Akatsuki. Je regardais tout autour de moi, mais sa chambre me semblait être inaccessible au regard. L'eau se coupa, il tendit sa main dans ma direction, je la pris et il me mena devant la baignoire. Il enleva les draps autour de moi et me fit entrée dans l'eau, je devais avouer que c'était bien. Il me rejoignit peu de temps après :

\- Est-ce que tu es bien ?

\- Pour l'instant oui.

Il sourit, il prit ma main et me la baisa :

\- J'en suis heureux alors. Tu verras, si tout ce passe bien, nos jours prochains seront les plus calmes.

\- Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire.

Il sourit encore plus, mais un faux pas de sa part et son idylle s'effondrera en morceau.

Après tout ça, je restais dans le repère. Il était partit pour quelques heures pour gérer sa guerre. J'étais dans une salle pour m'entraîner, j'essayais de devenir plus forte. Il le fallait bien, après tout, je n'étais pas non-plus à l'abris de la moindre attaque.

Au soir, j'étais partie en cuisine, il n'y avait personne au repère. Je me préparais un truc vite fait, j'avalais ça et retourna dans ma chambre. Il commençait à faire très tard et j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je mis ma robe de nuit et alla me coucher.

Dans la nuit, je sentis quelque chose frôlé mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Madara, il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres :

\- Chut. Rendors-toi.

Il se coucha près de moi et je me rendormis.

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà partit. Après m'être lavée, je sortis faire un tour dans le repère. Et miracle, je sentais un chakra. Je me dirigeais vers la source de celui-ci et arriva devant une chambre. J'ouvris la porte et entra. Il faisait noir, il y avait quelqu'un couché dans le lit. Je m'approchais et avança ma main mais on me saisit le poignet. L'homme dans le lit avait prit mon poignet :

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Lâche-moi.

Je fis apparaître mes sharingans mais lui avait les yeux bandés :

\- Si tu ne me lâche pas, je te brûle vif.

\- Ah ? Ouais et comment ?

\- Amaterasu si tu continu.

Il me lâcha le poignet, je me reculais :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Mana, Mana Uchiwa et toi ?

\- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Sasuke.

Il se leva du lit et me tendit la main, je la pris et il me serra contre lui :

\- Mana, je croyais que tu étais morte cette nuit-là.

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. Depuis qu'Itachi est mort, je n'avais plus aucun espoir de te revoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là maintenant.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, c'était Zetsu :

\- Mana, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. S'il s'en rend compte, sa colère pourrait être terrible.

\- Je sais Zetsu, mais j'étais tellement seule et j'ai senti son chakra.

\- Sasuke, Madara veut que tu te repose. Mana, tu viens avec moi.

Je laissais Sasuke et dû sortir de sa chambre. Zetsu ferma la porte :

\- Marchons.

Nous partîmes dans les couloirs du repère, il était très silencieux. Mais il brisa le silence :

\- Tu as accepté sa proposition ?

\- Oui, je ne le regrette pas pour le moment, mais au moindre faux pas, il n'y aura pas de cadeau.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Je sais qu'il est encore avec Kabuto.

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas très net, il veut récupérer Sasuke.

\- Il peut toujours courir, je ne l'aime pas ce type.

\- Madara n'a pas confiance en lui, mais il le surveille quand même.

\- Vaut mieux, j'espère bientôt sortir d'ici.

\- Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour l'instant ne t'approche pas de Sasuke, c'est un conseil. Je te laisse, il va bientôt revenir.

Il me baisa le front et me laissa seule dans ce couloir.

**Chapitre vingt-six : Une sortie doublement payante (partie une)**

Je m'adossais au mur et me mis à réfléchir. Pourquoi Madara voulait-il me cacher la présence de Sasuke ? Et pourquoi diable ne voulait-il pas que je le vois ? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il apparut devant moi avec son jutsu temporel. Il retira son masque, son œil était toujours bandé :

\- Bonjour Mana, j'ai un peu de temps à te consacrer si tu veux.

\- Oui. Mais avant je voudrais savoir ce que tu cache derrière ce bandeau.

J'approchais ma main de son œil mais il attrapa mon poignet :

\- Voyons Mana, pourquoi voudrais-tu voir un trou ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remplacé ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'œil pour le moment. Allons dehors.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie pour atterrir là où Kabuto m'avait ramené. Il y avait plusieurs cercueils sortis de terre. Ils étaient ouverts, je m'approchais d'eux et vit les membres de l'Akatsuki presque au complet dont Itachi et Pain. Mais des détails sur leurs visages me choquaient :

\- Ce ne sont pas leurs vrais corps n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un jutsu qui permet à l'âme de revenir immortelle dans un corps. C'est Kabuto qui à fait ça. Mais jette un œil sur celui qui est fermé.

Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci, je fis glisser la planche et recula, il vint derrière moi :

\- N'est pas peur, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Dans le cercueil devant moi, il y avait le véritable Madara Uchiwa, il remit son masque. Une présence se fit sentir pas loin :

\- Alors ? Ça vous plaît ?

Je me tournais et vis Kabuto :

\- Toi, je ne te trouve pas net, qu'est-ce que t'as derrière là tête ? On ne t'a jamais apprit à respecter les morts ? Que trouves-tu de si jouissif à faire du mal aux gens en remettant sur pieds ceux qu'ils ont aimés ? !

Je pointais le cercueil d'Itachi du doigt :

\- Mais rien du tout, je veux juste contribuer à la guerre.

\- Mon œil, c'est plutôt pour autre chose hein ? T'avise pas de faire une seconde fois du mal à mes proches, espèce de taré !

Je levais mon poing de frustration mais mon charmant fiancé me prit le poignet :

\- Mana, ça suffit. Rentre, je te rejoins plus tard.

\- Il ne paye rien pour attendre celui-là.

Il lâcha mon poignet et je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du repère. Mais je me cachais avant et les observais de loin. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils cachent :

\- Sacré caractère cette fille.

\- Oui, mais j'avoue que dans sa position tu as été un peu loin. Tu poursuis son cousin, tu réincarnes son ancêtre direct, son autre cousin, son père de cœur et dieu sait qui d'autre. Mais je te rassure, je m'habitue à elle.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'elle ressent. Pourquoi caches-tu ton œil ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit, si elle vient à voir que c'est un reningan, elle me reprochera d'avoir pillé le corps de Pain.

\- Mais tu as seulement récupérer ce qui t'étaient de droit. Et puis je trouve que tu es bien attaché à elle pour de simples acolytes.

\- C'est ma fiancée, je l'aime alors ne juge pas trop vite ce que tu ne sais pas.

Alors, il avait prit un œil de Pain et se l'était greffé ? Je préférais à ne pas penser à quoique ce soit. Je le vis faire apparaître deux hommes, des hommes de Konoha vu leurs bandeaux :

\- Montre-moi ton jutsu de réincarnation.

Il brisa la nuque à un des deux hommes, Kabuto se mit en marche pour faire son jutsu. Le corps de l'homme vivant se fit envahir et hurla très fort. Puis le physique de l'homme mort réapparut sur lui mais contrôler. Je disparus, je ne pouvais plus supporter ces visions.

**Chapitre vingt-sept : Une sortie doublement payante (partie deux)**

Je ne pouvais pas attendre indéfiniment au repère. Je m'ennuie, je ne peux pas approcher Sasuke et je ne pouvais pas participer à la guerre même si je n'aimais pas ça. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de distrayant. Et je trouvais ce que j'allais faire. J'enfilais la cape de l'Akatsuki et me faufila en dehors du repère. Notre repère se situait dans le pays du feu. Je sautais d'arbre en arbre en direction de mon but. Mais je fus arrêté en ressentant un étrange chakra hors du commun des mortels. Je regardais tout autour de moi et ne vis rien. Soudain, je sentais une présence dans mon dos puis une main écarta mes cheveux sur mon cou :

\- Bonjour Mana.

\- Je ne connais pas votre voix, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mais tu sais qui je suis.

Je me retournais et sursauta, mon dieu, un cadavre qui me touche ! Madara, le vrai, se tenait devant moi, je reculais d'un pas et perdis l'équilibre. Il agrippa mon bras et me ramena contre lui :

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je t'ai entendu quand j'étais dans le cercueil. Tu m'as beaucoup intéressé, tu sais ? Tu aurais fait une très belle épouse.

\- Je suis très honorée mais même maintenant s'il nous voyait, il serait fou de rage.

\- Sa jalousie l'aveugle mais je le comprends avec une si belle femme comme toi.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore dix-huit ans, je ne suis toujours pas une femme.

\- Mais ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait ce qu'on est. Mais tu l'apprendras très vite.

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et l'approcha de son visage :

\- A cet instant même, je pourrais t'enlever et t'emmener avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? Mais j'ai compris que vous étiez contrôlé par un puissant jutsu.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité ma chère.

\- Hein ?

Il sourit, il me serra plus contre lui :

\- En faite quand Kabuto m'as trouvé, j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Un possesseur du sharingan m'a réveillé d'un long sommeil provoqué par un jutsu que je m'étais moi-même infligé lors de mon combat contre Hashirama. C'est grâce à ce jutsu que tous le monde a cru à ma mort. Kabuto à juste cru que mon corps s'était conserver et a voulut remettre mon âme en place, je lui ai fait croire que ça avait marché. Mais j'aimerais remercier celui qui m'a sortit de mon cercueil.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je suis désolée mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

Je me retirais de lui, il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Je sais ou tu es, on se reverra plus tard.

Il disparut, je continuais mon chemin jusque dans les forêts de Konoha. J'activais mon sharingan et me dirigeais vers un endroit stratégique. Je composais mes mudras et posa mes mains au sol :

\- Doton, secousse tectonique.

Un trou se forma, je me levais et pencha la tête au-dessus. Des yeux me regardaient, je souriais :

\- Bonjour Hidan.

\- Mana, ma sauveuse, est-ce que ce serait possible que tu sortes un vieux copain de là ?

\- Mais je suis venue pour ça.

Je sortis un sac et sauta dans le trou :

\- Je vais te ramener et te remettre sur pied, le leader sera content de revoir une tête.

\- J'ai hate d'y être.

Je le récupérais morceau par morceau et les mit dans le sac. Je pris sa faux et nous partîmes de là.

**Chapitre vingt-huit : Doutes**

Je revenue au plus vite au repère, il n'était toujours pas revenu. J'allais dans ma chambre et vida le sac. Je posais la tête d'Hidan sur ma table de nuit, je triais son corps et séparais tous les morceaux. Je pris son buste et commença à lui coudre la tête dessus :

\- Je ne serais jamais comment te remercié Mana.

\- T'occupe pas de ça, pour dernière info il ne reste plus que Tobi, Zetsu et moi. Sasuke Uchiwa et Kabuto Yakushi se sont greffer à l'Akatsuki.

\- Tobi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un idiot pareil à réussit à survivre jusqu'ici.

\- À croire que si.

Ça m'a prit toute l'après-midi pour refaire parfaitement son corps (même les points sensibles mais chut!). Je lui donnais des affaires et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'autre sortie du repère :

\- Attends-moi là.

Je passais la porte, il était là, je me dirigeais vers lui :

\- Tu es sortie Mana ?

\- Oui, il faut que je te parle.

Il se leva et se dirigeait vers moi, il me serra contre lui :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans le repère.

\- Si c'est une blague, je serais un peu en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Il me lâcha et se dirigea vers l'entrée puis il s'arrêta :

\- Eh ! Tobi, ça faisait longtemps. Mais de toi à moi, tu n'es pas Tobi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonjour Hidan, je suis agréablement surprit de te voir. Mais tu as raison, c'est moi le leader d'Akatsuki, je peux bénéficier de ta confiance ?

\- Bien sur, s'il y a quelque chose à faire, je suis là.

\- J'y pensais justement, je dois partir pour mener une guerre à bien, tu m'accompagne ?

\- Ouais! Je accepte!

Ils sortirent du repère, il arriva à coter de moi et me serra à nouveau contre lui :

\- Je ne serais de retour que demain.

\- Alors à demain.

Il souleva un peu son masque et m'embrassa :

\- Merci.

Il rabaissa son masque et partit avec Hidan.

Au soir, je partis me coucher assez tôt. Je me couchais et éteignis ma bougie. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, je sentis une main caresser ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux :

\- Tu es rentré tôt.

Je passais ma main sur son visage, mais une chose me parût bizarre, ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Je compris ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas lui :

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit non ? Je viens te voir.

Il alluma la bougie et s'asseye au bord du lit. Je m'asseyais de même, que me voulait-il ? Il me regardait mielleusement, c'était le même regard que lui me jetais tout le temps :

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas autant que tu aimerais un autre homme.

\- Mon père lui à fait une promesse, je dois l'honoré même si ça me déplaît.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas si tu l'aime vraiment ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas plus qu'un autre. Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré choisir celui qui m'épouserait, je l'avais choisi d'ailleurs mais il est mort.

Il sourit, j'étais coincée dans mes sentiments, je doutais de mon avenir avec lui, même s'il est prêt à tout pour moi. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais ou si c'était juste pour être tranquille. J'aurais préféré le connaître comme il était avant la guerre, la facette qu'il m'avait montrée était celle d'un homme avide de pouvoir et complètement schizophrène. Je regardais Madara :

\- Tu doute beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

\- C'est toute ton enfance qui a été gâchée à cause de lui. C'est lui, la cause de tous tes tourments, de toutes tes peines. Il ne s'en est jamais excuser, toutes les blessures qu'il t'a infligées sont à jamais marquer dans ta chair.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, il n'avait pas tort. Mais j'avais préféré enterrer ça dans un coin profond de mon âme. Ne pas repenser à tout ce qu'il c'était passer. Il essuya mes larmes avec sa main, il me tourna vers lui et releva mon menton :

\- Accepte-moi près de toi, pour le moment lors de son absence.

\- Et après ?

\- Après, on verra ça tous les deux, tu verras, moi je te ferais sourire comme avant.

\- D'accord.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Je me laissais faire, après tout, il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal lui.

**Chapitre vingt-neuf : A visage découvert**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais nue, je tâtais la place à coter de moi, personne… il était sûrement repartit un peu plutôt. Je souriais, je le reverrais sûrement plus tard. Je me levais de mon lit et enfila mon kimono noir en soie. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je fis couler de l'eau, prit mon savon, un gant et me lava du mieux que je pus. Je regrettais la grande baignoire. Je me séchais et me mouilla le visage, j'en avais bien besoin. En me redressant, je vis mon fiancé dans le miroir (depuis toute petite je le connais sous le nom de Madara, ça va prendre du temps de l'appeler par son vrai nom). Je pris ma serviette et m'essuie le visage, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille :

\- Tu as bien endormi?

\- Toi ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Nuit compliquée, je dois y retourner tout à l'heure. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagne pour capturer le démon renard.

\- D'accord.

Il me retourna face à lui, il retira son masque et m'embrassa. Je ne sais pas si un jour je serais puni pour faire semblant d'être amoureuse de lui ou bien d'avoir un amant. Il me serra fortement contre lui et passa sa main sous mon kimono :

\- Ça donnerait bien envi tout ça mais plus tard.

Il retira sa main, je sortis de la salle de bain et alla mettre mes affaires. Je mis ma tenue spéciale combat, pas de manteau gênant que du léger. Je m'armais du mieux que je le pouvais, je mis mon bandeau et accrocha celui de Moka à ma taille. Je sortis de la chambre et alla manger un bout en cuisine, il y avait Hidan et Zetsu :

\- Prête à mettre une dérouillée ?

\- Moi ? Toujours.

Je me fis un thé et pris des boulettes de haricot sucré. Après ça, nous allions dans le hall de sortie, il nous attendait :

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Nous sortîmes du repaire et nous dirigions vers le rassemblement des troupes de coalition. Comme il l'avait prévu, des ninja vinrent à nous. Il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki, Gai Mato, Kakashi Hatake et de Killer Bee. Nous nous arrêtâmes à une distance raisonnable :

\- L'Akatsuki au complet, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons récupérer Naruto et Killer Bee.

\- Dans vos rêves.

\- Zetsu, tu t'occupe de Gai, Hidan de Killer Bee. Mana, tu prends Kakashi et je m'occupe de Naruto.

\- Bien.

Nous nous dispersions, je courus à travers la forêt suivis par Kakashi. Il était temps que je prenne une revanche sur lui. La dernière fois, il m'avait bien eue, mais j'ai changé ! Je m'arrêtais au milieu d'une clairière. Il me fit face :

\- Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, quel âge vas-tu avoir ?

\- Dix-huit ans, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur vous. La dernière rencontre que nous avions eu m'avait laissée exsangue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu es une enfant de Konoha.

\- Une enfant accusée de désertion, de meurtre et d'avoir massacré son clan.

\- L'enquête à bien cité deux individus qui ont tué. Mais nous savons que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Tu n'es pas non-plus accusée de désertion car tu as été enlevée. Allez, viens avec moi.

\- Désolé, mais il est trop tard.

Je sortis mon katana et lui des kunai. Je me jetais sur lui et élança mon katana. Il l'évita et me mit un coup de kunai dans le ventre. Mon corps partit en fumé :

\- Un clone.

Des mains sortirent de terre, j'attrapais ses chevilles :

\- Doton, la décapitation souterraine.

Il plongea dans la terre et j'en sortis juste après, il ne restait que sa tête à la surface du sol. Je sortis un kunai, je m'approchais de lui et lui prit les cheveux :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Mana.

\- Taisez-vous.

J'appuyais le kunai sur sa gorge, un fin filé de sang se fit voir, soudain, j'entendis des aboiements de chien. Je me retournais et vis plusieurs chiens ninja, juste assez pour faire diversion. Il était sorti de mon trou, j'activais mes sharingan, il fallait que j'use de mon pouvoir spécial. Il apparut vers ses chiens, lui aussi avait activé son sharingan. Les chiens coururent vers moi, je composais mes mudras :

\- Suiton, la prison vide !

Une fine couche d'eau entoura tous les chiens ninja. Mais cette technique était une technique de capture que j'avais réserver pour les bijû. Ce n'était pas la même que ma prison écarlate, dans celle-ci, il y a de l'air. Je n'étais pas si cruelle envers les animaux. Je regardais Kakashi, il commença à composer ses mudras et moi les miens. Il courut dans ma direction avec des éclairs au poing, il allait très vite. J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma technique, je dus sauter en l'air, mais son éclair me toucha à la jambe. Je retombais au sol et m'en releva aussitôt, c'était le moment :

\- Katon, pluie d'aiguilles ardentes !

Des milliers d'aiguilles se firent en plein ciel, des aiguilles de feu. Je pouvais contrôler leurs directions comme avec Amaterasu. Il commença à courir, je le suivais toujours du regard jusqu'à que je n'ai plus d'aiguilles. Il avait sauté dans le bois. Je me dirigeais dans sa direction, il en ressortit presque indemne :

\- Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

\- Tu en as déjà marre ?

Je serrais les poings, il ne me restait plus qu'une dernière solution pour me débarrasser de lui. Je recomposais mes mudras et utiliser mes dernières réserves de chakra :

\- Amaterasu!

Des flammes noires apparurent devant moi, du sang coula de mon œil. Il se mit à courir comme un lapin. Je dirigeais mes flammes derrière lui, tu n'as plus d'espoir Kakashi. Mes flammes commencèrent à attaquer sa tenue. Il essaye de se rouler parterre, mais trop tard, son corps se fait consumer par mes flammes noires. Je les arrêtais, j'étais à court de chakra et mes sharingans se désactivèrent. J'ai gagné !

Du sang coula de ma bouche, j'entendis mes os se craquer comme un rien. Puis, je ressentis de violents courants électriques traversé mon corps. Que se passait-il ? Je ne sens plus rien, je tombais en arrière, on me rattrapa et m'allongea au sol. C'était Kakashi, moi qui pensais l'avoir tuer, c'était une grave erreur de ma part. Il avait du utiliser un clone comme toujours. On dit souvent que les méchants perdaient tout le temps, ce n'était qu'une réalité après tout. Je ramenais ma main pour me soigner mais rien ne se passait, j'allais sûrement mourir ici sans jamais revoir mon village et ceux que j'aime :

\- Mana, dis-moi qui est l'homme caché sous ce masque.

Son sharingan était toujours activé, je ramenais ma main vers son œil :

\- Cet œil ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Obito est mort quand tu n'avais que quelques jours. Tu n'as pas pus le voir.

Je souriais, bien sur que si je l'ai vu. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous retournâmes vers le vrai champ de bataille. Kakashi me déposa à terre, je regardais autour de moi, je vis le corps de Zetsu, Hidan avait la tête, les bras et les jambes de coupés. Il ne restait plus que lui. Le combat s'était momentanément suspendu :

\- Mana!

Il se téléporta vers moi et repoussa Kakashi :

\- Mana, tiens bon, je vais me charger d'eux et ensuite on partira.

\- Obito, laisse-moi partir. Je sais que c'est très dur ce que je vais te dire mais soit fort. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais je ne t'aime pas.

\- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît. Je t'aime moi.

\- Je sais que tu as aimé une femme pendant la guerre. J'ai fait des recherches, elle est encore en vie. C'est elle que tu aimais tant. Elle vit à Ame maintenant, je l'ai rencontrée à l'époque ou Pain et Konan me gardaient. Elle a parlé de toi, elle a dit qu'elle était prête à t'attendre toute la vie s'il le fallait. S'il te plaît, oublis moi de ton cœur.

Des larmes coulèrent de son masque, il souffrait mais la vérité était enfin dite. Il se pencha sur moi et me baisa la joue :

\- Même si tu ne m'aime plus, je suis toujours là quoiqu'il arrive.

Il se redressa mais n'eus pas le temps d'esquivé l'attaque de Naruto. Son masque vola en éclat et son visage était à découvert :

\- Obito; Murmure Kakashi.

Je me mis à sourire, ainsi tout allait s'achever. Je fermais les yeux et sombra dans la noirceur.

**Chapitre trente : La vie est enfin un long fleuve tranquille**

Le combat continuait toujours, maintenant que Kakashi savait qu'Obito n'était pas mort, il ne se retenait plus. Il était blessé mais il continuait encore et encore. Mais un homme allait faire taire tout ça. Le combat cessa, il était là, Madara Uchiwa, le vrai. Ils le regardèrent tous, il arriva vers moi et me prit dans ses bras :

\- Madara Uchiwa, tu devrais être mort.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne sont qu'illusions. Nous, les Uchiwa, avons le don de parfaire cela.

Obito tomba au sol, il était à bout. Madara se dirigea vers lui et le regarda de haut :

\- Il n'y a que les enfances gâchées qui mène un homme ou une femme à des destins tragiques. Nous allons partir, vous n'entendrez plus parler des Uchiwa pendant un temps. Remettez-vous de votre guerre, refaites votre village car cette menace n'était qu'un jeu en comparaison avec celles qui peuvent arriver.

Il se pencha sur Obito et le mit sur son épaule :

\- On se reverra sûrement un jour, mais peut-être pas dans les même circonstances.

Nous disparûmes tous les trois du champ de bataille. Zetsu était mort, Hidan fut emmener à Konoha comme prisonnier et passera le restant de ses jours dans les cellules les mieux garder du pays.

Madara déposa Obito à Ame, devant une petite maison et toqua à la porte. Puis, nous disparûmes de nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit, une jeune femme sortie et vit le corps allongé devant sa porte. Pas besoin de disparaître pendant des années pour ne pas être reconnu. Elle le tira chez elle et l'allongea sur un lit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la jeune femme penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle passa sa main sur son visage :

\- Bonjour Obito, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mort dans ces gravats. Je t'ai attendu comme promis et maintenant, te voilà près de moi.

\- Rin, je suis désolé, j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

\- Ce n'est rien, maintenant pensons à autre chose.

Elle se baissa sur lui et l'embrassa, peut-être trouverait-il enfin le bonheur.

Nous revînmes dans notre repère, il me déposa sur mon lit et commença à me soignée. Non, je ne suis pas morte.

Il alla voir Sasuke qui était resté seul. Il lui expliqua qui il était réellement.

Un an plus tard :

Les corps de Konan, Yahiko et Nagato sont enterré comme je l'ai souhaité. J'avais acheté une parcelle de terre pour faire un cimetière. À coter d'eux reposait Moka, Itachi ainsi que tous ceux de l'Akatsuki. Au moins, je serais ou me recueillir.

La mer s'étendait devant mes yeux, dans mes bras, je tenais la future génération des Uchiwa. J'étais assise sur la falaise, Madara était à coter de moi. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière nous, nous nous levâmes. Obito et Rin nous regardaient tous les deux. Elle attendait un enfant elle aussi :

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Depuis la guerre.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ici ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un d'autre pour te répondre.

Et ce quelqu'un ne se fit pas attendre, accompagné lui aussi par une belle jeune femme. Sasuke vint nous rejoindre à son tour :

\- Maintenant, je peux vous répondre à tous. Depuis la guerre, nous sommes obligés de nous cacher. J'ai trouvé une solution à nos problèmes.

Je me tournais vers la mer, une île se fit voir au loin :

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille tous là-bas ?

\- Oui, comme c'est un territoire neutre, personne ne pourra nous arrêter. Village déserté, île déserte et a sa propre source de nourriture toute l'année. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Moi, je suis d'accord ; dit Sasuke.

\- Nous aussi, au moins nous n'aurons plus à se cacher.

\- Très bien, cette île sera celle des Uchiwa présents et futurs.

Obito vint à coter de nous et regarda mon fils :

\- Comment l'as-tu nommé ?

\- Itachi, comme ça nous sommes au complet.

Il sourit, nous regardâmes l'île, enfin une terre ou nous serions plus bannis et rejeter. Une vie tranquille nous attendait enfin et les Uchiwa pourront réaliser leurs rêves de toujours, devenir dirigeant de quelque chose même si ce n'était qu'une île, c'était bien suffisant. Je le dis maintenant, la vie est enfin un long fleuve tranquille.

Plus loin, on regardait, les yeux de l'homme étaient des sharingans. De longs cheveux noirs couraient sur presque toute la longueur du corps. Il sourit et me regardait :

\- Oui, les Uchiwa pourront diriger à présent. Bravo, petite sœur, père et mère seraient très fiers. Mais Konoha ne sera pas à l'abri de nos plans.

À suivre ...


End file.
